Lost (Book One)
by OriginalCharm
Summary: Freya Salvatore, known as Faye by her friends, was raised by the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon. She is also the long lost daughter of Emma Swan, the savior of Storybrooke, Maine. Learn the story behind Freya's origins and how she is the possible answer to saving Henry from Peter Pan. Even though she is the savior's daughter, will she be so willing to help after her mother
1. Prologue

Third Person POV:

"What do you mean there's another way to protect Henry?" Regina asked, confused. "A few years ago I heard about a girl who is able to do almost anything," Mr. Gold explained. "Where is this girl?" Neal asked. "Last I heard she was in a small town in Virginia," Gold said. "Where in Virginia?" Mary Margaret asked.

"A place called Mystic Falls," Gold answered. Emma remained silent. 'They couldn't mean her, could they?' she thought to herself. "Emma, are you alright?" Hook asked her. She looked at him, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look a little pale," Hook said. "I'm fine," Emma said, smiling a little. "Do you know this girl's name?" Henry asked. "Freya Salvatore," Gold answered. "No," Emma whispered.

"Emma, what is it?" David asked, walking over to her. "I know her," Emma said. "How do you know her?" Gold asked, curiously. Emma looked at everyone with a worried expression. "Because she's my daughter," Emma said.


	2. Chapter 1

Freya's POV:

"Freya, come down here!" Damon's voice called from downstairs. I sighed and walked down the stairs. "What is it, Damon?" I asked as soon as I saw him. He looked as he normally did: black clothes and a glass of bourbon in his hand. "We have to meet Stefan at The Grill," he said.

"Alright, let me just get my stuff," I said, running back up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my leather waist length jacket and my phone. "I'm ready," I said once I was back downstairs. "Let's go," he said, walking out the door to his car.

*Skip car ride*

We went in The Grill and I immediately saw Stefan. "Hey, Stef," I said, running up to him. "Hey, Faye," he said with a smile. I smiled at the nickname that all my friends called me by. "Why'd you want to meet here, Stefan?" Damon asked him.

"Elena wanted a normal lunch with all that's been going on and she wanted you two to be here," Stefan explained. "Sounds like fun," I said, smiling. "Yeah, she thought so too," Stefan said. "Where is she?" I asked, looking around for Elena. "She's running a little late," Stefan said.

"Well, you two have fun with your little lunch, I'm going to be at the bar," Damon said before he walked away. "Come on," I said, pulling Stefan to a booth. "Look, there's an open mike today," he said looking at a sign next to the stage as we sat down. "Don't even think about signing me up," I said. "To late. I already signed you up. You go on in 10 minutes," he said, smiling.

"Why do you always do these kind of things to me?" I asked, with a glare. "Because,  
you have an amazing voice and I think people should hear it more often," he explained, smiling at me. "Thanks, Stef," I said, smiling back at him. "Besides it's not like you're shy or anything," he said. "You do have a point," I said.

"So, what are you going to sing?" he asked. "I guess you'll have to wait and see just like everyone else," I said with a smirk. He chuckled as a person went up to the stage and started singing. "He was pretty good," I said to Stefan after the song. "Yeah, but you're way better," he said.

"Thanks," I said, as Matt Donovan, aka one of my best friends, walked onto the stage. "Next, is the amazing Freya Salvatore," Matt said, smiling at me. "Here I go," I said to Stefan, as I walked to the stage. "Go, Faye," Stefan said, cheering me on.

I smiled at him as I picked my song, 'Titanium' by David Guetta, and it started playing. The whole time I was singing Stefan was smiling at me. I also noticed Elena and some of my other friends come in and start cheering me on. When I was finished, after everyone stopped clapping, I walked back over to the booth. "Faye, you were amazing," my friend Caroline said, hugging me.

"Thanks, Care," I said, hugging her back. "You have a wonderful voice," Bonnie said. "Thanks, Bon," I said, smiling at her. "That was awesome," Elena said, smiling at me. "Thank you, 'Lena," I said, hugging her.

She smiled and hugged me back. "Didn't I tell you that you'd be great?" Stefan asked, grinning. "Yeah, you did," I said. He chuckled and hugged me. "I should listen to you more often," I said, hugging him.

"You should," he said. I looked over at Damon and saw him smiling at me. I stepped away from Stefan. "I'll be right back," I told Stefan. "Okay," he said.

I walked over to Damon and sat beside him. "You were fantastic, Faye," he said. "Thanks," I said. "That was an impressive performance," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a familiar face.

The face of my mother actually. "Hello, Freya," she said. "Hi, Emma," I said.


	3. Chapter 2

"How have you been?" Emma asked me. "Good," I answered. I looked behind her to see a small group of people. "I see you brought friends with you this time," I said, looking back at her. She looked behind her and then back at me with a small smile.

"Yeah," she said, quietly. "Hello there, Emma," Damon said to her. "Good to see you, Damon," she said to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked Emma. "Can we talk outside?" she asked me.

"I'm suppose to be having lunch with my friend," I said. "Go. I explain it to Elena," Damon said. "Are you sure?" I asked, looking at him. "Yeah, I'm sure," he said, smiling at me. "Thanks," I said to him.

"You're welcome," he said. I turned to Emma, "Let's go," I said, walking out The Grill. "What do you want?" I asked her as soon as we were outside. "We need your help," Emma said. "With what?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Protecting someone," she answered. "Who?" I asked. She walked over to a little boy in the small group of people who were with her and brought him over to me. "This is Henry," she said. "Hi," I said to Henry.

"Hey," he said back. "He needs protecting," Emma said, keeping her hands on Henry's shoulders. "No offense or anything, I'm sure he's a nice kid, but why should I protect him?" I asked Emma. "Because he's your brother," she answered. I let my arms drop to my sides, just staring at her.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "He's my child just as you are. You have different fathers, but he's still your brother," she said. I shook my head in disbelief. "You're lying. Last time I saw you, you said I didn't have any siblings," I said. "I didn't know where he was and I knew if I told you that you would want to meet him,"she said.

"You still could have told me," I said, tears starting to form in my eyes, but I blinked them away. "I know and I can't change that. I would if I could, but now he needs protecting," she said, looking at me desperately. I stayed silent for a moment, just looking at her and Henry. "Fine, I'll protect him," I said after a while. "Thank you," Emma said.

"Who does he need protecting from?" I asked. "That's one thing we need to talk about. You need to something about all of us," she said, gesturing to the group behind her. "What? That you're all fairy tale people?" I asked. "How did you know that?" a woman with really short hair asked me. "I know everything, Miss Snow White," I told her.

"Except the fact that you had a brother?" I man with short ruffled hair asked. "Let me rephrase that. Almost everything," I said. The man nodded in understanding. "You're Neal, right?" I asked him. "Yeah, I'm Henry's father," Neal said.

I nodded and then looked at everyone else. "Let me see if I have all of this right. You're Prince Charming," I said, pointing to the man beside Snow White. "Yeah, that's me," he said, walking over to me and shaking my hand. I let go of his hand and looked back at the rest of them. "The Evil Queen, Rumpelstiltskin, and Captain Hook," I said, pointing at them as I said their names.

"Regina, Mr. Gold, and, well, Hook," Emma corrected. "Right, sorry," I said. "And this is David and Mary Margaret," Emma said, pointing to Snow and Charming. I nodded in understanding. "Can you really protect my son?" Regina asked me.

"Wait, I thought Emma was Henry's mother," I said, confused. "I am, it's a long story that I'll tell you another time, but right now we need to know if you can protect Henry," Emma said. "I need to know who I'm protecting him from," I said. "Peter Pan," Hook said. "Not the answer I was really expecting," I said, looking at him.

"Can you protect Henry?" Mr. Gold asked. "Of course I can. I just need to check some things at home," I said. "We'll come with you," Neal said. "Okay, I just need to ask Damon if I can borrow his car," I said. Henry whispered something in Emma's ear.

"I think you should ask her first," Emma said to him. He nodded and turned to me. "Can I ride with you?" he asked me. "Sure. As long as it's alright with everyone else," I said. "It's fine with me. What about you Regina?" Emma asked, looking at her.

"I guess that's alright as long as someone else goes along," she said. "I'll go with them," Hook offered. Regina nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll go get the keys from Damon," I said walking into The Grill.

*Time jump*

After a lot of begging Damon agreed to let me borrow his car, as long as I was extremely careful. The ride wasn't as weird as I thought, even with a brother I just met sitting in the back and Captain Hook sitting beside me. "So, how old are you anyway?" Hook asked me. "Seventeen," I answered. "You're quite young," he commented.

"I may be young, but I've seen things you couldn't imagine," I said, keeping my eyes on the road. "Like what?" Henry asked. "All kinds of things," I answered. "Good things?" he asked. "Some of them, yes. Others, not so much," I said.

"You're not keen on opening up, are you?" Hook asked. "I am sometimes. Depends on the person I guess," I said. "Do you like opening up?" Hook asked. "Yeah, I'm a very self-confident individual," I said. "You just don't like opening up right away," Henry said.

"That's right," I said. "Why not?" Hook asked. "What's the fun in that? What's life without a little mystery?" I asked. "Point taken," Hook said. I smiled and pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore boarding house with Emma and the rest in the car behind me.

I parked the car and got out. "This is where you live?" Henry asked incredulously as he got out the car. "Yep," I said, smiling. "It's nice," Hook said. "Thanks," I said, walking to the front door.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Henry asked. "No, I live with Damon and his brother Stefan," I answered. Emma and the rest of the group came up to us. "Nice house," Neal said. "Thanks," I said, walking in the house.

"Don't touch anything," I said, looking straight at Hook. "Why are you just looking at me?" he asked. "Because usually pirates like to steal things," I said. "You don't trust me," he asked. "I don't trust anyone I just met. It's a requirement in my life," I said.

I turned around and walked into the living room only to see the one and only, Klaus Mikaelson. "Hello, love," he said, smirking at me.


	4. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" I asked as I walked up to him. "I came to ask about my sister," he answered. "Oh, I don't know, Klaus. Why wouldn't I know where my best friend is?" I asked, sarcastically. "There's no need to be rude, love," he said. "It's you. So, it really is needed," I said.

"There sure is some tension in here," Emma commented. "It's nothing," I told her. "Who are your lovely friends?" Klaus asked, looking at everyone behind me. "That's none of your concern, Klaus," I said. "Alright, moving on. Where's my sister?" he asked.

"I don't know. Last I heard she was in New Orleans with you," I said. "Oh, now be honest, Freya. Where is she?" Klaus asked, looking straight at me in a frustrated way. "I said I don't know," I replied. He vampire sped me against the wall. "I think you do," he said, trapping between the wall and him.

Everyone rushed over attempting to help me. "No, don't move. I can handle this," I said to them. I looked at Klaus and concentrated a little. A moment later he fell to the ground, clutching his head in pain. "I don't think it's the best idea to threaten me, Klaus," I said to him.

He looked at me with an angry expression. "When I say I don't know where Rebekah is, it means I don't know. Now, why don't you leave," I said to him. I stopped what I was doing to him and he got up. With one last look at me he disappeared using his vampire speed. "Sorry about him. He's used to getting his way all the time," I said to everyone.

"What did you do to him?" David asked. "I gave him a aneurysm," I answered, walking over to the bookshelf. "How did he survive that?" Regina asked. "Emma knows about my world. She'll explain," I said, scanning over the books with my eyes. I heard Emma sigh in an annoyed way.

"Freya's life is a little strange," Emma started. I turned around and looked at her, "A little?" "A lot strange," she corrected, as I turned back to the books. "How so?" Snow asked. I grabbed the book I was looking for and walked to the couch.

"Because I live in a town full of vampires, hybrids, and witches," I said as I sat down. "That's impossible," Mr. Gold said. I looked up from the book and said, "You all are suppose to be a bunch of fairy tales and yet the existence of the supernatural is impossible?" I asked. "The lady has a point," Hook said. "Thank you," I said, looking back down at the book.

"So, Klaus is a vampire?" Henry asked. I looked up at him with a small smile. "No, he was a hybrid. Half vampire half werewolf," I explained. "Who else is a vampire?" he asked, walking over and sitting beside me. "Stefan and Damon. My friends Caroline, Elena, and Rebekah," I answered.

"And you live with them?" Regina asked. "They're not all as bad as Klaus is," I said, looking at her. "Freya's lived around most of these people almost her whole life," Emma said to everyone. "Plus most of the vampires here were turned against their will," I said. "Are you telling stories again?" Damon asked as he came in.

"Why, of course," I said, smirking. "Beware, she's not a good story teller," Damon said to the group. "Well, not all of us have had over 160 years to be a good one," I said, still smirking. "Why don't you cast a spell to be a good story teller?" Damon asked in a playful tone. "Why don't you tell the story, grandpa?" I asked, smiling.

"Ouch," he said, smirking. "Why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan asked, walking in. "Are they always like this?" Emma asked. "Sadly," Stefan said. "Love you too, Stef," I said, flipping through book.

"Are you two together?" David asked. "Ew, gross," I said, looking up at him. "Thanks, love you too, Faye," Stefan said, repeating my words. "He's like my big brother. Both of them are really. They took care of me, basically raised me," I explained. "So, you don't have a boyfriend yet?" Emma asked, sitting on the couch across from me.

"I have to find someone to put up with me first," I said, starting to flip through the pages again. "I'm sure you will," Emma said. "Yeah, eventually," I said, still flipping through the pages. "What are you looking for?" Henry asked. "The spell that's suppose to protect you," I said.

I continued looking through the book until I crossed a page. "Here it is," I said, looking at the page. "If you were just going to use a spell, I could have done that," Regina said, skeptically. "Regina," Emma said in a warning tone. "This spell requires a lot of power," I said, looking up at her.

"I'm pretty powerful," Regina said. "Fine, if you think you're so powerful you do the spell," I said, standing up and giving her the book. She looked at the book for a moment then looked back at me. "This is a big spell," she said. "I'm very aware," I said, crossing my arms.

"I can't do this spell," she said, quietly. "There's a shock. Not many people can," I said taking the book back and sitting back down on the couch. "And yet you can?" Regina asked. "I'd advise you not to underestimate her. She has a very short temper," Damon said. "I can do a lot of things with magic," I said.

"But all magic comes with a price," Snow said. "Yes, it does, but the price for this spell isn't really that big," I said. "What's the price?" Henry asked. "Basically, you have to stay inside the house," I said. "I thought you could protect Henry by getting rid of Pan," Gold said.

"If you have any better ideas feel free to speak up, but this is the best I can do until you can get rid of Pan," I said. "I don't mind staying here. I can learn more about my big sister," Henry said. "And that's going to be weird to hear for a while," I said. "We have plenty of rooms here," Stefan said. "Yeah, we're like a fancy hotel," Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon," Stefan said. "It's a joke, Stef. If it's for Faye then they're more than welcome here," Damon said. "Thanks, Damon," I said, smiling. "You're welcome," he said with a small smile. "What do you guys think?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"It's okay with me. What about you guys?" Emma asked the rest of the group. "Henry's my son. I want to do anything possible to protect him, so I'm alright with it," Regina said. "Me too," Neal said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Alright, looks like you have some new housemates," Emma said.

"Yeah, but we need to get this spell done," I said. "What do you need?" Stefan asked. "Candles. Lots of them and the rest I can get from my room," I replied. "We'll, get all the candles we have," Damon said. "Alright, I'll be right back," I said, running up the stairs to my room.

I went to a chest in a corner of my room and grabbed a small goblet like bowl. I went back downstairs and walked over to a table. "We got all the candles we could find," Damon said, holding a bunch of candles. "Good. I need you to spread them all around the room," I said. Stefan and Damon nodded and did what I said.

"What's that for?" Henry asked, pointing to the bowl. "I do need one thing from you for the spell to work completely," I said, looking at him. "What?" Regina asked, walking next to Henry. "I need some of his blood," I said. "Why do you need his blood?" Regina asked, a little over-protectively.

"Because the spell is being cast specifically for Henry. If I do this with no specification then it could backfire," I explained. "How much do you need?" Emma asked. "Just a drop. A little prick on the finger and we're good to go," I replied. "Okay," Henry said. I nodded and pulled out my pocket knife.

I looked at Henry to make sure it was okay. He nodded, answering my unspoken question. I used the knife to prick his finger and drew a small amount of blood. I put his finger over the bowl, collecting the little drop of blood. I looked at Henry and put my hand over his finger, concentrating a little.

After a moment I let go of his hand and he looked at it. "How did you do that?" Henry asked, referring to the fact his finger was healed. "All in concentration, little bro," I said, smiling at him. I turned to the bowl and concentrated some. All of a sudden all the candles in the room lit up.

"Freya, was that you?" Emma asked, looking around. "Yep, that was me," I said, not looking up from the bowl. "How did you that?" Hook asked, looking around as well. "I'm a lot more powerful than people give me credit for," I said, looking at him. "Little, tip: Don't give on Faye's bad side," Damon said.

"Not the brightest idea," I said, looking back at the bowl and closing my eyes. I concentrated and started mumbling some words. I could feel the power rise and flow through me. I could feel the fire from the candles around me start to rise higher and higher. Soon they suddenly went out.

"It's done," I said as I opened my eyes. "That's it?" David asked. "What do you want? Fireworks?" I asked, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf. "Another tip: don't provoke her," Stefan said. "As long as Henry stays inside the house the spell will protect him and as long as nothing happens to me the spell remains intact," I said to everyone.

"How are you not evil by now?" Mr. Gold asked. "Oh, I am sometimes. I can be a real bitch," I said. "No, I mean the magic should have consumed you by now with the way you're using it," he clarified. "I can control it because I know how to make magic fun. It doesn't have to be hexes and curses and serious spells all the time. Magic can be used to let loose sometimes," I explained. "Magic isn't a game," Snow said.

"I'm aware of that, I just use it to lighten the mood sometimes. It helps with control," I said. "She's been practicing magic for years," Damon said. "She has complete control. She hasn't lost it once," Stefan added. "Well, I'm tired so I'll clean this up and then show you to your rooms," I said, grabbing the bowl. "I'll take care of this," Stefan said, taking the bowl from me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm sure," he said. "Okay, thanks, Stef," I said. "You're welcome, Faye," he said. "Alright, let's head upstairs," I said.

After showing everyone to their rooms I went to my own room. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock at my usual time, which was 5:30 am. I got up and changed into some workout clothes ( /work_out/set?id=109031204) and put my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my iPod and went downstairs. I went outside and slipped in my earbuds and played 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons. I started my morning jog through the town square.

It was early in the morning so no one was really in town except a few other joggers. I started picking up the pace, ignoring the slight pain in my legs from the distance and concentrated on my music. I ran all the way back to the boarding house and slightly jogged into the living room. I put my iPod in the dock and played 'Sail' by Awolnation. I dropped to the ground, starting push ups.

After 50 I rolled onto my back and started sit ups. I did 20 and sat up once more only to see Hook watching me. "What are you doing?" he asked. I stood up and paused the music. "It's called exercise," I said.

I took my iPod out of the dock and turned it off. "It's another thing that helps me with my magic," I said. "How so?" he asked. "It's a little thing called sublimating. It's like a distraction," I explained, heading to the kitchen. He followed me into the kitchen as I took a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Distraction from what?" he asked. "Not really from anything. It was Stefan's idea when I was first starting to practice magic. It was so the magic wouldn't overwhelm me," I replied, taking a sip of water. "So, it helps you stay in control?" he asked. "That's right," I said. He nodded in understanding and I looked at my watch.

"Wow, 7 in the morning already," I said. "How long have you been up?" Hook asked. "Since 5:30," I answered. "Why up so early?" he asked. "Why do you ask so many questions?" I countered.

"I'm just making conversation, love," he said, with a smirk. "I'm not really one for sleeping in," I said. "You'd be the first person I've met who actually likes waking up early," he said. "Happy to be a first," I said, walking out the kitchen. "Where are you going?" he asked, following me.

"I have to go take a shower," I said, heading up the stairs. Mary Margaret and David were coming down the stairs just as I was going up. "I'll be down in a little while," I told them. "Okay," David said. I went to my room and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to take my shower.

*Time jump*

I walked downstairs after I finished my shower and after I got dressed ( /outfit/set?id=109032780). "Hey," Emma said, as I walked in the kitchen. "Morning," I said, walking to the cabinet and grabbing a bowl and a box of cereal. "How'd you sleep?" she asked. "Good. What about you?" I asked, pouring the milk into the bowl and then putting it away.

"Good," she said as I got a spoon. "That's good," I said, taking a bite of cereal. "How long have you been up?" she asked. "Since 5:30. What about you?" I asked. "About 20 minutes," she answered.

"Morning," Henry said as he walked in. "Hey. You want breakfast?" I asked, smiling. "Yeah," he said, smiling back. "What do you want?" I asked as I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink. "Cereal is fine," he said.

"What kind?" I asked. "Do you have frosted flakes," he asked. "Yep. That's actually my favorite," I answered. "Mine too," he said, smiling. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what else we have in common," he said. "Me too," I said, smiling. "Well, you two will have plenty of time to figure it out because as far as I know no one has a idea on how to get rid of Pan," Emma said. "I wish there was more I could do," I said, handing Henry his bowl of cereal. "You've already done so much anyway," she said.

"Well, if I find anything that can help I'll let you know," I said to her. "Thanks," she said. "Good morning," Damon said, walking in. "Morning," I said to him. "How are you, Emma?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine, Damon. How about you?" she asked. "I'm good," he answered. "How do you two know each other anyway?" Henry asked. "I came here a few years ago to find Freya. That's when I met Damon, who tried to eat me," Emma explained. "In all fairness I was just protecting Faye," Damon said, smirking.

"Which is why I let it go," Emma said, smiling a little. "Where did David and Mary-Margaret go?" I asked. "They said they were going to explore the town. They don't see new places very often," Emma answered. "I didn't realize this trip turned into a vacation," Damon said. "It didn't, but seeing as how we have to stay here until we can find a way to defeat Pan, we might as well enjoy the change in scenery," Emma said.

"Well, this is nice but I have to go make up something to a friend of mine," I said, starting to walk out the kitchen. "Can I come?" Henry asked, from behind me. I turned around to look at him, "I don't see why not." "Okay," Henry said, smiling and putting his bowl in the sink. "But the spell..." Emma started.

"He'll be alright as long as he stays with me," I said. Emma nodded in understanding and I looked at Henry. "Let's go," I said, smiling. "Alright," he said, smiling back.


	6. Chapter 5

After a little while Henry and I arrived at The Grill. "So, what are we doing here again?" Henry asked, walking into The Grill beside me. "Because I blew off one of my best friends yesterday when I was suppose to have lunch with her," I explained, looking at him. "Sorry about that," he said, smiling shyly. "No need to apologize. Family is very important to me, so helping my little brother is one of the best reason I can think of for blowing off a friend," I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at me as he looked around. "So, who are we meeting?" he asked. "Her name is Elena," I answered as I saw her at a booth. "There she is," I said, walking over to her. Henry smiled and followed me.

"Hey, Elena," I said, sitting across from her with Henry beside me. "Hey, Faye. Who's this?" she asked, looking at Henry. "My little brother Henry," I answered. "I didn't know you had a brother," she said, looking at me. "I didn't either until last night," I said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Henry," she said, extending her hand to him. "You too, Elena," he said, shaking her hand. "I'm sorry about blowing you off for lunch yesterday," I said. "It's okay. Damon explained that you had to help someone and I understand," she said. "I feel kind of bad about it though. Stefan said you were kind of excited about it," I said.

"I was, but people need your help and I respect that," she said. "I appreciate you being so understanding, but I called you here because I wanted to make it up to you with breakfast," I said, smiling. "That's really thoughtful, Faye," she said, smiling back. "Do you want to order?" I asked her. "Yeah, what about you Henry?" she asked him.

"Well, I already had breakfast, but I would like some hot chocolate with cinnamon," he said. "I'll pay for breakfast. It's my treat," I said. "That's really nice," Elena said smiling as Matt came over. "Hey, everyone. What do you guys want?" Matt asked. "Just some eggs and bacon with a coffee for me," Elena said as Matt wrote down her order on a note pad.

"Alright, what about you Faye?" Matt asked me. "My usual, minus the food. I'm not hungry right now," I answered. He nodded and looked at Henry, noticing him for the first time. "Who's this?" he asked with a small smile. "I'm Henry. Freya's brother," Henry answered.

"Good to meet you Henry. What can I get you?" Matt asked. "Hot chocolate with cinnamon, please," Henry replied. "Got it," Matt said with a smile before leaving. "Henry's order is close to your usual, Faye," Elena said. "Yeah, it is," I said, looking at Henry.

"What's your usual?" Henry asked. "Hot chocolate with cinnamon and vanilla?" I answered. "That sounds good," he said. "It is," I said. "I should try it sometime," he said.

"I'll make it for you one day," I said, smiling. Henry nodded with a smile. I noticed Elena looking at me with a small smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. "It's just you found out that you have a brother last night and you already get along with him so easily," she said.

"I just like kids," I said. "I'm not a kid," Henry said. "Sorry, young adult. Is that better?" I asked, smiling. "Yeah," Henry said, smiling back as Matt came over with our breakfast. "Thanks, Matt," I said.

"You're welcome, Faye," he said. I smiled and took a sip of my hot chocolate just as someone pushed Elena over and sat down. "We need to talk," Rebekah said to me.


	7. Chapter 6

"About what?" I asked Rebekah. "Different things," she answered. "I thought you were in New Orleans," Elena said to Rebekah. "I was but I had to ask Faye about some things," Rebekah said, looking at Elena. "Ever hear of a phone?" Henry asked.

"Who's this?" Rebekah asked, looking at Henry. "He's my brother," I answered, taking another sip of hot chocolate. "I didn't know you had a brother," Rebekah said, looking at me. "Neither did I. It's a story for another time," I said, noticing the confused look on her face. She nodded in understanding.

"You know your brother is back, right?" I asked her. "What?" she asked, surprised. "Yeah, Klaus paid me a visit last night," I said. "I didn't know he followed me," she said. "Well, he did and he was asking about you," I said.

"What did you tell him?" she asked. "That last I heard you were in New Orleans with him and if you weren't that I didn't know where you were," I replied. "Alright," she said, looking relieved. "What did you want to ask me about?" I asked her. "What do you know about the Harvest ritual?" she asked, looking me in the eye.

"It's a ritual to continue the flow of ancestral magic in a certain location. Some believe it to be a myth," I answered. "Well, it's not a myth," she said. "I know," I said. "What do you mean you know?" she asked, surprised. "I said some believe it to be a myth. I never said I did," I explained.

"What exactly is the Harvest ritual?" Henry asked. "Well, like I said it's a ritual to keep the flow of ancestral magic going," I said, looking at him. "How does that work?" he asked. "It starts with four chosen girls and they're the ones who are suppose to be sacrificed. The sacrifice is suppose to appease their ancestors and the magic flow continues," I explained. "Sounds awful," Elena said.

"It is," I said, looking at her then at Rebekah. "Is there another way to keep the magic flowing without sacrificing the girls?" Rebekah asked, sounding kind of hopeful. "Unfortunately, no," I said. She looks down in a disappointed way. "I'm guessing by the way you're asking all these questions that something is going on in New Orleans," I said.

"Yeah, there is a witch who is trying to complete the Harvest," Rebekah said. "But why ask me all these things in person?" I asked her. "Because you know everything and I didn't want people over hearing me," she explained. "Apparently I know almost everything," I said, putting emphasis on almost. Rebekah gave me a confused look.

"I didn't know I had a little brother," I said, answering her unspoken question. She nodded in understanding, looking between me and Henry. "But you're very helpful when someone needs you," Rebekah said, smiling at me. I smiled, knowing where this was going. "What do you want?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if you could come to New Orleans for a little while and help a little bit," she said, in a hopeful tone. I felt a little shocked. I did not see that coming what so ever. I looked from Rebekah to Henry and saw he had a concerned expression on his face. "I'll have to get Henry home and tell Stefan and Damon," I told her.

"What about me?" Henry asked, a little worried. "As long as you stay at the boarding house you'll be safe," I said, calming him. "I can help you pack," Elena offered. "Thanks," I said, smiling at her. "So, I'll meet you at the boarding house in an hour?" Rebekah asked, standing up.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I said. "Okay. See you soon," Rebekah said before she left.

*1 hour later*

An hour later and I was packed and ready to go to New Orleans. Stefan and Damon weren't very happy about me going to New Orleans to help The Originals, but after a little convincing from me they finally agreed. I was currently in the living room waiting for Rebekah to pick me up. "What is this about you leaving?" Emma asked, coming in with Regina. I looked at them and saw they were both a little angry, Regina more so than Emma.

"A friend of mine needs my help in New Orleans," I explained. "What about you protecting Henry?" Regina asked, worried. "I've already told you this. As long as Henry stays in the boarding house he is safe from Pan," I said. "How long will you be gone?" Emma asked. "A week at least. Depending on how well things go," I replied.

A heard a car horn outside. "That would be my ride," I said, grabbing my stuff and walking outside. "Wait!" Henry said, running out the house. "Henry, you shouldn't be out here," Regina said. "I just wanted to tell Freya goodbye," he said, walking towards me.

"Henry, it's not like you're never going to see me again," I said. "I know. I just wanted to say be careful," he said, smiling. I smiled at how my little brother worries about me even though we met just yesterday. "Henry, there's one thing you need to know about me because one day your life may depend on it: I am never careful," I said, smiling at the end. "I just wanted to tell you anyway," he said, smiling.

"I'll see you in a little while, little bro," I said, putting my stuff in the car trunk and getting in the passenger seat. I smiled and waved at Henry. "Well, Klaus is back in New Orleans waiting for us," Rebekah said, starting the car. "I don't know if I should be excited or worried," I said. "Me either," she said, leaving the driveway. New Orleans here we come.


	8. Chapter 7

Rebekah and I arrived in New Orleans after a little while. I really didn't know what Rebekah expected me to do, but since she's one of my best friends I decided to at least try to help. Rebekah drove me to a huge mansion. It was really pretty. I actually liked it a lot better than the Salvatore Boarding house.

"Here we are," Rebekah said, parking the car and we both got out. "So, this is your new place?" I asked, walking to the front door. "Yeah. Niklaus, Elijah and I used to come here all the time a few hundred years ago," she explained. "Parties?" I asked, smirking. "Yes," she said, smiling as she opened the door.

The inside was amazing. Exquisite was the best word to describe it. "Come on," Rebekah said, walking further into the house. We walked for only a few minutes until we came into a room that seemed to be a fancy parlor. I smiled as I saw Elijah sitting in one of the chairs.

"Freya, how wonderful to see you," he said, getting up and walking to me. "It's good to see you too, Elijah," I said before he hugged me. Elijah and I were always close. He's always been there for me. "Enough with the affectionate socializing," Klaus said as he walked in.

"Niklaus, Freya has agreed to put her life on hold just to come here to New Orleans to help us. I suggest that you not be so rude," Elijah said to him. "Thank you, Elijah and how many times have I asked you to call me Faye?" I said to him. He didn't get to answer because Klaus so rudely interrupted. "Right, I appreciate you coming to help, but I don't really apologize," Klaus said. "I'm aware. Seeing as how you left without an apology when you threatened me yesterday," I said, glaring at him.

"You threatened her?" Rebekah asked, her voice laced with anger. "I was trying to find you, dear sister. I thought lovely Freya might know where you were and lying to protect you. So, yes I threatened her for answers, but she was more than capable of defending herself." "Well, when I actually want to die then I'll let you. Not that that day will come," I said. "I'll hold you to that promise," Klaus said, smirking at me. "Anyway, what exactly do you want me to help with?" I asked.

Before I got my answer the house started to shake like a earthquake was happening. Elijah put his arm around me to keep me from falling. After it stopped I gave him a nod in appreciation. He smiled at me before releasing his arm from around me. "What was that?" I asked.

"Part of the problem you're going to try to fix," Klaus said. "There's this girl named Davina. She was suppose to be a part of the Harvest Ritual, but she was taken away before she was sacrificed," Elijah started to explain. "And all that power is now in her and she can't control it or hold it in?" I guessed. "I forgot they like to finish each others sentences," Rebekah said to Klaus. "Great minds think alike," I said with a small smile.

"Davina will die and take the city along with her if it's not stopped," Klaus said. "I'm guessing it comes in four different stages. Earth, Air, Water, and Fire," I said. "That's correct. We're trying all we can to keep her calm, seeing as how whenever she panics the earthquakes get worse," Elijah said. "Where is she?" I asked. "She's upstairs. I can take you to her," Elijah said to me.

"I'll go too," Rebekah said before she lead me through the house and up the stairs. Rebekah walked into a room that had a girl laying in the bed and a man sitting in a chair beside her. "What's going on? Who's she?" the man asked Rebekah. "It's alright. She's here to help, Marcel," Rebekah said to the man. I walked to the opposite side of the bed as Marcel and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

Davina looked at me with terror showing in her eyes so clearly. "It's okay, Davina. I'm not going to hurt you," I said to her. "How can I trust you. I've been lied to a lot lately," she said. I nodded in understanding at her words. "How about we start off with an introduction? My name is Freya, but you can call me Faye. That's what all my friends call me," I said, holding my hand out for her to shake.

"But we're not friends," she said. "True, but we could be. You just have to try to trust me," I said, my hand still held out to her. She stayed silent for a moment before sighing and shaking my hand. "Do you mind if I use a spell on you really quick?" I asked her. She suddenly panicked as she shook her head at me and tears filling her eyes.

"No! No more magic!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. The house started to shake, almost as if with one blow it would fall down. Marcel grabbed Davina's hand in a comforting way. "It won't hurt. I promise," I said, trying to calm her down. "She said no more magic!" Marcel shouted at me.

"She's just trying to help, Marcelus," Elijah said. I looked up at him in a pleading way, silently telling him to get Marcel to leave for a few minutes. He nodded in understanding and walked towards Marcel. "Alright, no magic. I promise," I said to Davina. She slowly started to relax at hearing those words.

Elijah slowly pulled Marcel out of the chair he was sitting in. "What are you doing?" Marcel asked him. "I need to talk to Davina alone for a few minutes," I told him. "No," Marcel said, trying to sit back down next to Davina. "Marcel, I promise that Freya won't hurt Davina," Rebekah said, trying to pull him out the room.

Marcel looked at me for a moment and then at Davina before he looked behind him at Rebekah. He nodded in agreement before hesitantly leaving the room. Elijah was the last to leave so he shut the door behind him. I turned to look back at Davina seeing as she had calmed down. I smiled and looked down at my hands, chuckling a little.

"What's so funny?" Davina asked quietly. "I just realized that you and I are quite the same," I said, looking back up at her. "How so?" she asked. "We're both very powerful," I said. "That doesn't mean we're the same," she said coldly.

"You sometimes don't think you can handle it. Like you would be happier with a normal life," I stated. "How do you know that?" she asked, shock in her voice. "Your eyes. In the depths there is a look of hope," I answered in a knowing way. "How would you know what that looks like?" she asked curiously. I was silent for a moment not really wanting to answer.

Not only would I be telling a complete stranger something so personal about me, but two of my best friends were surely outside the room listening in. "You said you wanted me to trust you. Show me I can. How do you know I feel like that?" Davina said, looking at me even though I wasn't looking at her. "Because I see it everyday when I look in the mirror," I said, looking down at my knotted fingers. After what felt like forever I decided to break the silence. "I know the pressure of being extremely powerful and I know the burden it can take on your life," I said.

"How do you deal with it?" she asked. "I find other ways to vent," I said. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "Well, one thing I do is use small spells. It's good for practice and control. Like little baby steps," I answered. "Whenever I do any magic it gets out of control," she said quickly.

"That's because you're being pressured to do too much," I said. "How do you know so much about this?" she asked. "Because I know everything about all things supernatural and magic," I answered, with a small smirk. She let out a small giggle. "Cocky much?" she asked.

"Maybe," I said with a smile. "I like that you're being honest," she said, smiling at me. "Well, you may not believe it, but a long time ago I was in a similar situation as you are," I said. "What do you mean?" she asked, her brows furrowing in confusion. "There was a point in my life where I wasn't in control of my magic. Bad things would happen. People would get hurt and some people died. I was so scared to be around anyone because I thought that I would hurt them," I explained.

"From seeing you like you are now I wouldn't think you were ever like that," she said. "I didn't exactly have a normal upbringing at first. Not, that I do now," I said. "Could you explain?" she asked, timidly. I smiled and nodded. "I was given up for adoption at birth. I never got adopted. I was bounced around from foster home to foster home. When I was eight I ran away and ended up having to live on the streets. I spent a few months stealing and pick pocketing just so I could eat," I started explaining.

"What happened next?" she asked interested. "I tried pick pocketing this one guy, but he caught me before I could get away. I thought he was going to turn me into the police. Instead he took me to a diner and bought me some food. He asked why I tried to steal from him, so I told him my life story. Then he asked if I wanted a real home and of course I did, but I wasn't sure about him. He said I could live with him. That I could stay as long as I wanted and that he would protect me. He wanted to do his best in raising me, so he called his brother to help. They both put aside all they're problems with each other to raise me," I finished.

"They helped you?" she asked. "When they found out I had magic they found someone that could help teach me self control," I answered. She nodded in understanding. "But, back to you. I want you to know that I know what you're going through with the whole magic out of control thing. I also want you to know that you can trust me to help you. I won't do anything to hurt you," I said, taking her hand in a comforting way. "I believe you," she said, squeezing my hand in appreciation.

"So, do you think it'll be alright with you if I do that spell?" I asked her. She looked at me probably searching for any sign that I was lying to her. "Sure," she said with a nod. I moved to sit on the bed and put my finger tips on her temples as she closed her eyes. I started whispering the spell, searching through her head for any information that might allow me to help her.

After a few moments I stopped the spell and pulled my hands away. "What did you do?" Davina asked, opening her eyes. "Looking for extra information," I answered, standing up. "Where are you going?" she asked, grabbing my arm. "I have to go search for something," I said and she let go of my arm.

"Will you come back after?" she asked, hopeful. I turned around to look at her and smiled. "I'll try," I said. I left the room only to see Rebekah, Elijah and Marcel sitting on a bench a little ways down the hall. "What did you see?" Rebekah asked, walking to me.

"Not much. There wasn't much in her head that I don't already know," I answered. "I'm going to go back in there with her," Marcel said before going back in Davina's room. "I need to look through my book," I told Rebekah. "Where is it?" Elijah asked, walking over as well. "In my suitcase in Rebekah's car. It'll only take me a few minutes to get it," I answered.

"Do you need anything else?" Elijah asked. "I might have to look at other grimores just in case," I said. "I'll get mother's spell book," Elijah said before walking off. "I help you carry in your stuff," Rebekah said. "Thanks," I said, running downstairs and outside to the car.

I grabbed my bag with my book and Rebekah grabbed my other bag. Rebekah led my upstairs and to a guest room. "You can stay here until you leave," Rebekah said. "Thanks, Bekah," I said, smiling appreciatively. "You're welcome. Now I need to go check on Hayley," she said before she left.

I went through my bag until I found my book. After minutes of flipping through its pages there was a light knock on my door. "Come in," I said, not looking up from the book. I heard the door open and looked up to see Elijah come in with a old looking book in his hands. "This was my mother's grimore," he said, holding it out for me after he closed the door.

"Thanks. I promise I'll give it back," I said as I stood and grabbed the book and walked back to the bed. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "I'm not sure there's much I can do," I said, looking back at him. "I just wanted to thank you for coming here to try to help us," he said. "You're welcome," I said, smiling.

"You deserve a proper thank you, Freya," he said, sounding almost conflicted. "Are you okay?" I asked, worried. I never got an answer because a second later Elijah's lips were on mine.


	9. Chapter 8

I was shocked to say the least. After a moment I got over the shock and responded to Elijah's kiss. It felt amazing to kiss Elijah as surprising as it was. He pulled away all too soon. "That was..." I started before I was interrupted by a voice.

"Faye, have you found anything yet?" Rebekah said as she came in only to stop when she saw how close Elijah and I were. "What's going on?" she asked, confused. "Nothing," both Elijah and I said together before Elijah quietly left the room. "Okay, well, that wasn't weird or anything," Rebekah said, looking after him. "No it wasn't," I said quickly.

"So, anyway I came here to ask if you found anything yet," she said. "No, I haven't. I was...um... distracted for a moment," I said. "Well, I can help you look," she offered. "Thanks," I said, walking over and sitting on my bed. "What exactly am I suppose to be looking for?" she asked, sitting beside me and picking up a book.

"Anything to do with the Harvest ritual," I answered. "What are you going to do?" she asked, flipping through the book in her hands. "Like I told Elijah, I'm not sure there's much I can do," I replied. She nodded in understanding as she continued to look through the book.

*1 hour later*

I sighed and threw my book down in frustration. "There is nothing in any of these stupid books about the stupid Harvest ritual," I said, as I stood up because I was laying on my stomach on my bed. "Faye, calm down. We still have some time," Rebekah said, still looking through her book. I sighed and looked out the window as it started raining. "By the looks out of it outside, not much," I said, feeling defeated.

Rebekah stood up and walked over with a new book in her hands. "We haven't looked through this one yet," she said, handing it to me. I took it from her started looking through it. After what felt like hour, but I'm sure was just a small amount of time, I found something about the Harvest ritual. "I think I found something," I said to Rebekah who had her head hanging off the edge of my bed.

"What does it say?" she asked, sitting up. "Hang on," I said, reading over the page. I read it for a few minutes. I gasped in shock as I read a certain paragraph. "What is it, Faye?" Rebekah asked, standing next to me.

"The only way for everything to stop is to complete the ritual," I said. "But that would mean that...," Rebekah started, unable to finish her sentence. "That Davina has to die," I finished, in a sad tone.


	10. Chapter 9

I watched as father Kieran performed Esther's funeral. I stood in the pouring rain while the others stood under umbrellas. Water never bothered me, so I didn't care. "Did you find them? Will he bring her?" I heard Klaus ask Rebekah. "He'll bring her," Rebekah responded.

"Are you ready to do this?" father Kieran asked. I watched as Klaus took the dagger in father Kieran's hand and cut his hand. Next it was Rebekah, then Elijah, and finally Hayley. Father Kieran took the dagger and threw it in Esther's grave. "It's done," he said as he looked at all of us.

*Skip to the cemetery*

I stood beside Rebekah as flames started erupting on the ground. "Fire," Sophie stated. Marcel came walking in, carring Davina. I walked over to Davina and hugged her. "I wish there was something I could have done," I whispered in her ear.

"It's alright," she said as she hugged me back. As I pulled away she gave me a small smile that I reluctantly returned. I slowly backed away from her and stood next to Elijah. Sophie held a blade up to the fire and walked over to Davina. I wanted so badly to help Davina and stop her death, but I knew I couldn't.

"Do you believe in the harvest?" Sophie asked her. "I believe," Davina said. I flinched away as Sophie slit Davina's throat. Elijah hugged me, trying to comfort me. He knew I hated when people died.

Even if I didn't know the person I would feel so sad if someone died. Davina's body fell backwards, but before it hit the ground Marcel caught her and gently layed her down. It stopped raining and I watched as the magic slowly left her body. Sophie stood tall and started speaking. "After the harvest comes the reaping. Their sacrificies made and accepted. We call upon our elders to resurrect the chosen ones."

I looked around as nothing happened. "We call upon our elders to resurrect the chosen ones," Sophie said. Again, nothing happened. "Resurrect your chosen ones... Please? I beg..." Tears started to fall as the hope in me faded away.

I didn't know Davina that well, but we had already become good friends. She didn't deserve this life. She deserved to be a normal teenage girl. Go to school, make friends, get a boyfriend and all that stuff. Not die in a sacrifice because of a group of stupid witches.

"No!" Sophie yelled as she fell next to a body of a girl. From what I've been told, I assume that's her niece, Monique. I saw Marcel glare at Klaus. If looks could kill, Klaus would definitely be dead right about now. Marcel vamp sped away, not two seconds later Klaus did the same.

*Time jump*

I walked out of the bathroom after a long shower. Thoughts about all the events of today still going through my head. Rebekah had pointed out a little while earlier that all the power from the harvest had to go somewhere. Even though I agreed, I decided it was a problem for tomorrow. I sat on my bed and called Damon.

(Phone conversation)

Damon: _How's it going in old NOLA?_

Me: NOLA?

Damon: _New Orleans, Louisiana. Duh._

Me: Yeah, I know what it means. I just want to know where you come up with this stuff.

Damon: _No idea. What's up?_

Me: I just wanted to know how everything is going.

Damon: _Well, I was kidnapped, tortured, held in a cell, and I found out my best friend from the 50s is alive after he tried to attack me._

Me: What?! Damon are you okay?

Damon: _I'm fine. Everyone is okay, Faye._

Me: Alright. How's the new house guests doing?

Damon: _Good. They really seem to love it here. Won't shut up about how amazing it is._

Me: Damon, be nice.

Damon: _I am being nice. I just hope you get back soon._

Me: Don't worry. I'll be back soon.

Damon: _That's good._

Me: I just wanted to check up on everyone, but I have to go now because I am exhausted.

Damon: _Alright. Goodnight, Faye._

Me: Goodnight, Damon.

(End of phone conversation)

I sighed as I sat my phone on the nightstand beside the bed. I flopped back on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to find a moment of peace. After a few minutes there was a knock on my door. I groaned in annoyance, but got up anyway. I walked over and opened the door to see Elijah standing there.

"Hello," he said. "Hey," I said back. "Do you mind if I come in for a moment?" he asked. "No, not at all," I said, moving out the way. I closed the door after he came in and turned to look at him.

"I hope I did not wake you," he said, looking at me with an apologetic look. "You didn't. I just finished talking to Damon," I said. He nodded in understanding, but he looked troubled. "Are you okay? You seem like something's bothering you," I asked him. "I wanted to talk about earlier when you arrived," he said.

I suddenly became really nervous. What was that about? I never got nervous around Elijah. "I understand if you think it was a mistake. Trust me I won't take it the wrong way if you do," I said, walking over to the window so I wouldn't have to face him. Although, before I could get there Elijah grabbed my hand to stop me.

"I don't think that at all, but I understand if you do," he said, looking at me in my eyes. "No. I don't think that. It's just with me a lot of things happen in the spur of the moment and people do things they don't really mean," I said, looking at him. "I didn't. I kissed you in full awareness of what I was doing and I meant it," he said, putting his hand to my cheek. I leaned into his touch, but there was one question I was dying to ask. "How long have you felt like that?"

"For a while," he answered, looking at me with so much emotion in his eyes. I couldn't quite tell what that emotion was. "Why did you never tell me?" I asked, my voice just barely above a whisper. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but when I saw you walk in with Rebekah I couldn't keep my feelings to myself anymore," he answered. I closed my eyes and was silent as I let his words sink in.

"I love you." At these words my eyes flashed open. I looked at him, trying to find any trace of doubt, but I didn't. In that moment I knew what that emotion was in his eyes. Love. "I really do love you," he said, putting my thought of him not really meaning it to rest.

It was then that I realized something. "I love you, too," I said, smiling because I knew my words were true. He smiled at me and leaned in, kissing me. As I stood there, kissing Elijah, I realized that there was no place I rather be than in his arms.


	11. Chapter 10

I woke up and smiled as I remembered the events of last night. Elijah told me he loves me and I realized that I love him too. I never imagined that I would fall in love with one of my best friends. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I rolled over to the nightstand to see it was Stefan calling.

(Phone conversation)

Me: Hello.

Stefan: _We need you back home._

Me: Why? What happened?

Stefan: _Katherine's in the hospital._

Me: What?! What happened to her?

Stefan: _The doctors say she had a heart attack. They say she's dying._

Me: I'll be there as soon as I can.

Stefan: _How? New Orleans is a 13 hour drive._

Me: I'll just use a transportation spell.

Stefan: _Faye, that's dangerous. Remeber what happened the last time you tried that spell?_

Me: Yes, I know what happened, but it's different than last time.

Stefan: _Alright. Just please be careful._

Me: Aren't I always?

Stefan: _No._

Me: Point taken, but I promise I'll be careful.

Stefan: _Alright. We'll be at the boarding house._

Me: Ok. I'll see you soon.

Stefan: _See you soon._

(End of phone conversation)

I got up, got dressed, and packed the few things of mine that were around the room. My actions were interupted when someone started knocking on my door. "It's open," I said. I looked up to see Rebekah. "Hey, do you want..." she stopped her sentence as she saw that my bags were ready to go.

"You're leaving aren't you?" she asked, sadness in her voice. "Yeah. There's a problem at home," I explained, walking over to her. "But you just got here," she said, frowning. "I know and I'll come back as soon as I can, but for right now they need me back home," I said, hugging her. She sighed and hugged me back.

"Will you help me with these?" I asked her, pointing to my bags. "Sure," she said, still not happy about me leaving. "Thanks," I said as I grabbed a bag and headed downstairs. Rebekah and I put the bags on the floor in the parlor and it was then that I noticed Klaus and Elijah in there as well. "What's going on?" Elijah asked, walking over to me.

"Freya is leaving," Rebekah said, sadly. I could tell she was upset because she never called me by my full name. Normally she just called me Faye. "What?" Elijah asked, looking at me sadly. I gave him a sad smile and faced Rebekah.

"I told you I have to because something came up at home. Not to mention my brother needs me," I told her. She nodded in understanding, but I could tell she was still upset. "Wait. You have a brother?" Klaus asked, shocked. "Yes. I only found out anout him a few days ago," I said, looking at him. "You're just a bucket full of surprises aren't you?" he asked, smirking.

"Will you come back?" Elijah asked quietly. "Once the situation at home is resolved and my brother is fine, I will," I said, looking at him. I know he didn't want me to leave, especially since last night. "What, may I ask, is the situation exactly?" Klaus asked. I looked at him, wondering if I should actually tell him about Katherine.

After a moment or two of inner debating I decided I should tell him. Mostly because if I didn't then he would pester me until I did, even if that meant following me to Mystic Falls. Which if he did he would find out about Katherine then. "Katherine is dying," I said, looking at Klaus. For a moment his face showed surprise, but that was quickly covered by his signature smirk.

"Well, I may have to return with you so I can verify that for myself," he said. "What? You don't trust my word?" I asked, a smirk creeping up on my face. "Not really, no. But don't take offense, sweetheart," he said, continuing to smirk. "Well, offense taken," I said, getting my book from my bag. "What are you doing?" Elijah asked.

"Well, driving will take to long so, I'm using a transportation spell," I explained, turning the pages of my book. "Can it transport two people?" Klaus asked. "I'm not sure. I only used it once and that was when I was a kid," I said as I found the spell and set the book on the table. "Stefan told me about what happened when you used that spell," Elijah said in a worried tone. "This time is nothing like the last time. I promise I will be alright," I said, looking at Elijah.

"Either way, I'm coming with you," Klaus said. "I can't convince you otherwise can I?" I asked, annoyed. "Nope," Klaus said, smiling slash smirking at me. I sighed, "Fine." "There's no way I can convince you to stay is there?" Elijah asked me sadly.

"My family needs me. If anyone can understand that, it's you," I said, giving him a small sad smile. He nodded in understanding and hugged me. "Be careful," he said as I hugged him back. I smiled while I was hugging him, "I will be. I promise." "Alright, you've had your fairwell, now it's time to leave," Klaus said from behind me.

I let go of Elijah and turned to face Klaus. "You really have no patience do you?" I asked, looking ovre the spell one last time. "No, he doesn't," Rebekah said. I looked up at her and gave her a small smile. I closed the book and put in my bag after I read over it.

"You need to stand beside me if you're coming," I said to Klaus. He nodded and stood beside me. "What next?" he asked. "Well, if you're coming, you get to hold these," I said, handing my bags to Klaus. "What makes you think I'll agree to that?" he asked.

"You want to come?" I asked. He didn't answer. "That's what I thought," I said, smirking. "You have to hold my hand," I said slowly, holding out my hand. He hesitated for a moment before taking my hand.

"I hate this more than you do," he said. "I highly doubt that," I said then looked at Elijah and Rebekah. "You two need to step back," I said to them. After they did as I said I closed me eyes and started reciting the spell. I felt my power rise and a slight breeze stirred through the house.

I opened my eyes to see Rebekah and Elijah fading from my sight. Soon they were gone all together. Klaus and I stood in front of the Salvatore Boarding house.


	12. Chapter 11

I quickly let go of Klaus' hand, grabbed my bags from him, and walked into the house. I dropped my bags by the door and looked around for anyone.

I went to the living room and saw Emma, Neal, Regina, Henry, and Hook. "You're back!" Henry said as he got up and ran over to me, giving me a hug. I was shocked for a moment but eventually I smilled and hugged him back. "Wow. I'm still not use to being a big sister," I said. "Don't worry. I'm not use to being a brother," he said.

"Uh, have any of you seen Stefan?" I asked, looking at all of them. "He's upstairs with Katherine," Emma said. "Thanks," I said and turned to go up the stairs. "Freya!" Emma called. I walked back to the living room, "Yeah?"

"Welcome back," she said, smiling. I smiled back, "Thanks." I ran upstairs looking for Stefan. I figured they were in Stefan's room so that's where I went. I went to Stefan's room and knocked before I went in.

Stefan was sitting on the bed beside a sleeping Katherine. "Hey," Stefan said quietly. "Hi," I said, walking over to him. He stood and gave me a hug. "Welcome back," he whispered in my ear. I nodded and let go of him.

"How is she?" I said, looking at Katherine's sleeping form. "She's dying. All the organs in her body is failing and there's nothing doctors can do," he said. I nodded in understanding, but felt sadness inside. Even though I know all the horrible things Katherine has done, she still became one of my very good friends. Damon would always ask me how I could be such good friends with such a horrible person.

I would always tell him the same thing. I would say she wasn't born evil. The horrible things in her life made her that way. She manipulted and did terrible things to survive, but that's what she did. Survive.

"I need to call Elena. Tell her about Katherine," Stefan said. "Where is she?" I asked. "Whitmore," he answered. "Right. College life," I said. "Actually, she left there last night because Damon broke up with her," he said.

"He did what?!" I whisper/yelled, trying not to wake Katherine. "Damon thinks he's protecting her from his past and you know Damon. Once he makes up his mind about something, there's no changing it," Stefan explained. "I know, but does he really think breaking up with her is going to protect her? If anything it's going to hurt her," I said. He nodded in agreement and looked over at Katherine. "I'm gonna go call Elena," he said.

I nodded and he left the room. I sighed and sat on the right side of the bed beside Katherine. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. I looked over her calm face and couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about. Even though she was one of my best friends, she still kept most details to herself.

Despite that, I knew more about her than anyone else did. She even told me that herself one time. Her head turned in her sleep and now she was facing me. I couldn't help but notice how innocent she looked. I quietly laughed to myself at that.

Katherine Pierce may be many thing, but innocent is not one of them. She's my friend and I love her like a sister, but there's no dening what everyone knows. I noticed eyes started to flutter open. "Hey," I said, smiling at her. When she looked over and saw me she smiled, "Hi."

"What's so funny?" she asked. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "When I woke up I heard you laugh kind of quietly," she said. "Oh. When you were sleeping, I noticied how innocent you looked and I found it amusing," I explained. She smirked at me, "How's that amusing?"

"Come on, Kat. We all know you're a lot of things, but innocent isn't one of them," I said, smirking back at her. She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Can't argue there," she said. "Not really," I said. We sat in comfortable silence for a moment until she spoke.

"What happened to me?" she asked. I looked at her and gave her a small, forced smile. "You had a heart attack," I answered. A look of panic passed her face, but she quickly masked it. She looked like she wanted to say something but she didn't get to because Stefan came back in.

"The girls are on their way," he said, looking at me. "Alright. I'm gonna go see Damon," I said, standing up. "Faye," Katherine said from behind me. "Yeah?" I asked, turning to look at her. "Thank you for being my friend," she said, smiling. I smiled at her, "You're welcome."

I walked down stairs to see Damon, Matt and Jeremy in the living room doing drinks. "Rule number one: Name the worst thing Katherine Pierce has ever done. Rule number 2: Toast to the glory of her impending death. Rule number three: If you come across something that's worse, which you will, repeat rules one and two," Damon said, pouring shots. I walked over and stood in front of him.

"Really, Damon? You're gonna do this in front of a kid?" I asked, looking behind me at Henry when I said 'kid'. "I'm not a kid," Henry said. "Sorry, but Damon knew what I meant," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and looking back at Damon. "Come on. The kid lives in a town full of fairytale people. Drinking can't be the worst he's seen," Damon defended. "It's true. He has seen worse," Emma said.

"Fine, but can you keep the trash talk to a minimum?" I asked. "Can't promise that," Damon said, pouring an extra shot for me. "That's about as good as I'm going to get from you, isn't it?" I asked. "Probably," Jeremy said, smiling at me. I smiled back as I heard the front door open and David, Mary Maragret, and Mr. Gold came in.

"What's going on here?" David asked. "They're toasting to Katherine's death," Emma explained. "You're celebrating her death?" Mary Margaret asked with a shocked expression on her face. "In there defense, Katherine has done some horrible things to them and they've been trying to get rid of her for what seems like forever," I said, looking at her. "But Damon and Stefan said that you're friends with Katherine," Hook said, confused.

I turned back to look at him. I hadn't really talked to him since before I left and that wasn't very long. I haven't really talked to many of the people here. I'll have to change that pretty soon. "She is and I love her like a sister, but I understand where they're coming from. She ruined their lives, also I can't say that Katherine and I were always friends," I said, as Mr. Gold, Mary Margaret, and David sat down on one of the couches.

"Anyway, let's get back to Katherine. She pretended to be buried in a tomb for 145 years, while I waited for her lying ass," Damon said as he downed a shot. "Wait... Does that beat pretending to be Elena and kissing me on the front porch of your old house?" he asked Jeremy. "I don't think so," Jeremy answered. "I don't think so either. Damn," he said, taking another shot. "Faye, your turn," Damon said, handing a shot to me.

"When she first met me she tried to kill me," I said. "That's right, she did," Damon said, motioning for me to drink. I downed the shot and Damon gave me another. "She tried to manipulate me and take advantage of my magic," I said. Damon nodded his head, "Drink".

I drunk another shot. "And even after all that and so much more, I still know why she did all those things and I forgive her for it. She's my friend and she's dying so I can't help but not forgive her," I said, dowing another shot and looking at all the faces around me. It was silent for a moment. Everyone just taking in what I said. Of course, Damon was the one to break the silence.

"Quarterback, go," Damon said, holding a drink out for Matt. Matt looked at the drink for a second, "Uh...". "Think on that," Damon said, handing the drink out for Jeremy. "Little Gilbert." "She fed me to Silas and I died," Jeremy said, downing the drink.

"Doozy," Damon commented. "Then, she made me crash my car into a pole and left me for dead...again," Jeremy continued. "Double doozy. Drink," Damon said and Jeremy downed another drink. "My sister's dead because of her," Matt said. "Yes, she is... Because I wouldn't have even been in town to turn Vicki into a murderous vampire if I wasn't trying to get Katherine out of a tomb she wasn't in," Damon said.

"Is it always like this?" Regina asked. "Pretty much," I answered. "Group shot!" Damon said, Jeremy, Matt and me a drink. I denied mine with just a simple shake of my head. I turned my head as I heard the door open.

"Seriously?" Elena asked as she, Caroline, and Bonnie came in. "Elena... We're just... uh...," Matt started, trying to come up with an explanation. "I know what you're doing. You're cut off," she said, pointing to Jeremy as she walked in and stood in front of Damon. The room was silent and awkward. Elena picked up the bottle of liquor.

"If anyone is drinking to Katherine's last days, it's going to be me," she said, taking a shot. She sat down across from Damon. "She impersonted me... repeatedly," she said, downing a shot. "Made Aunt Jenna stad herself in the stomach _and_ she cut off Uncle John's fingers," she continued, downing another shot. "He might have deserved that," Jeremy said.

Elena nodded in agreemnet at that. "My Grams died trying to close a tomb she wasn't in," Bonnie said. "Tyler's werewolf curse got triggered because of her," Caroline said. "Klaus followed her to Mystic Falls and because of that, we lost Jenna," Elena said. "And Alaric," Damon added.

"We're going to need more booze," Matt said, leaving to go get another bottle. "She tried to kill me at least twice," Elena said, taking another shot. "She did kill me... Although I'm weirdly better off," Caroline said. I smiled at that thought. Everyone knows Caroline Forbes is a much better vampire than she was a human.

I didn't want to hear anyone talk about the bad things Katherine did anymore, so I went upstairs to my room. I was just looking out my window, watching the trees sway slightly in the light breeze, when a knock came from my door. "It's open," I said, turning to face the door. Mary Margaret and David came in. "Hey. What's up? I asked.

"We saw you leave and you looked kind of sad, so we just wanted to make sure you were okay," Mary Margaret said. I smiled at how much they cared about me even though they haven't known me long. "Yeah, I'm ok," I said. "Are you sure?" David asked. "It's just, one of my best friends is in the other room, dying and... there's nothing I can do to help," I said, my voice cracking at the end of my sentence.

Tears were forming in my eyes and threating to fall. They both saw this and came over and hugged me. "I'm not use to not being able to help," I whispered. "I know," Mary Margaret said, rubbing my back trying to soothe me. "You can't be expected to fix everything, Freya. You're just a teenager," David said quietly.

I nodded in understanding. Stefan and Damon had told me that many times. Even though I knew that, I felt as if I were disappointing someone if I couldn't help. Like everyone have these high expectations for me. I stepped out of their hug and wiped the tears from my face.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You just met me," I asked them. "Because you're family and we always look out for our family," David reponded. "I keep forgetting you two are my grandparents. You don't look like grandparents," I said. "That's what happens when a curse keeps you from aging for 28 years," David said, in a joking tone. I giggled at that.

"I never thought I would meet my birth family, but I'm glad I did," I said, hugging them. I heard them chuckle and they hugged me back. It's so nice to know my family. I love Stefan and Damon, but with my birth family I feel complete.


	13. Chapter 12

I just layed on my bed, the covers hiding my face from the rest of the world. I hadn't left my bed since Katherine died last night. A few people have came in and tried to convince me to leave, but I just wanted to be alone. I just can't believe she's dead. _The_ Katherine Pierce is dead.

It's so surreal. She spent so much time trying to survive when in the end, time was the thing that killed her. I saw her a little while before she died, but she was asleep and I didn't want to disturb her. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I pushed the covers off of my face and looked at the screen.

Elijah was calling me. I realized I haven't spoken to him since I left. I hesitated answering the phone because I knew if I did he would know something was wrong. After a second I reached for the phone and answered it. "Hello?" I said, my voice quite.

"Freya? Is everything alright?" Elijah asked. It's funny. Even with a simple word he can tell something's up. "Yeah. Everything's fine," I lied. I didn't want to tell him the truth because he knew how close I was with Katherine and he would worry.

He has enough to deal with, without me adding to the mix. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked, hoping he couldn't see through my lie. "You sound different. Like something's not right," he answered. "I'm alright, Elijah. Everything here is just fine," I assured him.

"You're sure? Because you sound off, Freya," he said. "I'm just tired. That's all," I said. It wasn't a complete lie, I was tired. I didn't sleep last night because all I could think about was how Katherine was dead. "It's the afternoon," Elijah said.

"I didn't really sleep well last night," I said. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" he asked again. I don't know if he believed me or not. Elijah always was one to stay calm and not show his emotions. Only people really close to him could tell how he truely felt.

 _No, it isn't. One of my bestfriends died and I don't know what to do without her._ I thought to myself. I wanted to tell him everything and just let it all out, but knowing Elijah, he would drop everything and come to Mystic Falls just to comfort me. But I can't do that because he is needed in New Orleans. "Yes, Elijah. Everything is fine," I said.

I heard him sigh, I guess he believed my lie. "I just wanted to call and make sure you were alright," he said. I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't really tell him the truth either. I'll tell him later, hopefully I'll be more emotionally stable then. "I appreciate that. How's everything in New Orleans?" I ask, trying to get the topic off of me and Mystic Falls.

"It's difficult, but I'm handling it," he answered. "I can come back and help..." I started, but he cut me off. "No, no. You're needed there in Mystic Falls," he said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, but I'll call you if I need your help," he answered.

"Alright," I said. I feel as though he isn't telling me something. I can't really be one to complain though. I'm keeping something from him. "I will call you later. Is that alright, Freya?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll talk to you later, Elijah." I felt sad. I didn't want him to go. I wanted to talk to him and tell him about everything, but I'm sure he has something important to do. "Goodbye, Freya," he said. "Bye, Elijah," I said and we that the line went dead.

I set my phone on the nightstand by my bed and rolled over on my stomach. I stared at my door for what seemed like hours, but I'm pretty sure only a few seconds went by. I heard a knock on the door and then I saw Damon come in. "Hey," he said, sitting on my bed. "Hi," I said back, not moving from my spot.

"You should really come down. You need something to eat," he said. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get me to leave my room. "I'm not hungry, Damon." "You at least need to get up and out of the bed. You look all depressed and sad. I get why, but you know I don't like seeing you sad," he said, rubbing my back in a comforting way.

It reminded me of when I was little. Damon used to rub my back like now and talk to me if I was ever sad. "I know," I said, quietly. "I'm sorry that Katherine is..." he started. "Don't you dare finish that sentence," I said, cutting him off.

"Why?" he asked. I could tell he was getting frustrated, but he kept a cool face for me. I sat up and faced him. He looked at me with soft eyes. It's hard to believe that this is the guy who has murdered countless people.

"Because if I hear it, out loud, then that means it's true and I just can't handle that right now," I whispered, looking down at my hands. He sighed and moved right next to me. He hugged me and I felt some sort of relief from the comfort of his hug. I felt him move back so he was leaning against the headboard of my bed. "It's real whether it's spoken out loud or not, babygirl," he said.

I stayed quiet, just letting him comfort me like when I was little. "I know you don't want it to be true, but there's nothing you can do to change it," he said. I sighed as I realize he was right. I looked trough all my books to see if there was a spell to help Katherine. Even though I knew if I helped Katherine, Damon would probably lock me in the cellar and keep me there until I'm thirty.

"I know you're sad, but moping around is not going to make her come back. And if Katherine really was your friend, she wouldn't want you to do that," he said. "I know," I said. "So, you have to choices. You can get up, fight and get better _or_ you could mope around for the rest of your life. Which if you choose door number two, Stefan and I will personally kick your ass out the bed anyway," he said. I quietly laughed at that and then looked up at him. "Well, I don't really want two vampires dragging me out of my room, kicking and screaming," I said with a small smile.

"So, you gonna fight and get better?" "Yeah," I answered, sitting up. I smiled as I realized something. "What?" Damon asked, after seeing my smile. "You called me babygirl. You haven't called me that since I was ten," I said.

He rolled his eyes at me, but he smiled too. "Shut up and go take a shower," he said as he walked out my room. I giggled and went to my bathroom, shedding my clothes and stepping in the shower.

After I was clean and dressed I headed downstairs. I heard Damon's voice and I followed it. "Damon, who are you talking to?" I asked, as I entered the living room. It was then that I noticed a man across from Damon. When I looked at him, I felt a pressure in my head.

The pressure got stronger and suddenly a bunch of images flew right before my eyes. I couldn't tell what any of them were because they went by too fast. Soon the images stopped and the pressure was gone. I looked back over to the man.

"Enzo?"

"Hello, Freya," he said.


	14. Chapter 13

"Wait. You two know each other?" Damon asked, confused. "Yeah," I said, staring at Enzo. I haven't looked away from him since I figured out who he was. "How?" Damon asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

(Flashback)

 _I looked around the college campus that was covered in darkness. How I came to be on a college campus, I will never know. I was hoping one of the buildings was unlocked and I could sleep there until morning. The building I was at right now seemed to be one of the main buildings. I walked around to the back of the building._

 _There was a door, but it was one that you could tell led to a basement or something. I tried turning the knob and to my surprise it was unlocked. Normally back doors were locked. Especially at night. I walked in as quietly as I could and slowly shut the door behind me._

 _There were stairs going down so I followed them. Maybe there will be somewhere for me to sleep for a little while. I hadn't slept in a few days. Same went for eating. I followed the hallway that was at the end of the stairs._

 _After a few minutes of walking, I noticed a light coming from the end. The light was very dim and you could tell it was about ready to go out. "Who's there?" a voice asked, making me jump. I stayed quiet, hoping that if I did they would think they were just hearing things. "I can hear you breathing," the voice said._

 _Now that I heard it again, I could tell it was a man. Fear invaded my senses. If someone found out about me they would take me back to that foster home. I don't want to go back there. I can't go back there._

 _"I won't hurt you. You can come out," the voice said. For some reason I felt like I could trust this person, so I did what he said. I walked closer to light and it was then that I realized there were cells down here. That's weird, why would there be cells down here? "Well, what's a young thing like you doing down here," the man asked._

 _I could see him now. He had brown hair and deep brown eyes. Even though it was dark I could still see that. What was odd about him was that he was in one of the cells. Why would he be in a cell?_

 _'Maybe he's a criminal' I thought to myself. No, that's not right. If he was a criminal he would be at a jail not a college campus. "Why are you in a cell? Are you dangerous?" I asked him. "No," he said._

 _That was a lie. I could always tell when someone lied to me. "Liar," I said. "What makes you think I'm lying to you?" he asked, curious. "I can always tell when someone lies to me," I explained._

 _"Isn't that a neat little trick," he said with a smirk. "It comes in handy, yeah," I said. "You've got quite the mouth on you. Who are you?" he asked. "Who are_ you _?" I countered. "I asked you first," he said._

 _"I asked you second," I shot back. He smirked at me. "My name's Lorenzo, but most people call me Enzo," he said, sticking his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Freya," I said, taking his hand. When I touched him I felt something dark. Like death._

 _"Vampire," I whispered, taking my hand back. "You're a little young too know about vampires," Enzo said, holding onto the bars of the cell. "I may be young, but I know about a lot of things," I said. "I may be a vampire, but I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt a child," he said, looking at me with soft eyes. I stayed quiet, not knowing if I should believe him._

 _Despite knowing what he is and what he's capable of, my instincts were telling me I could trust him. "How old are you anyway," he asked, breaking the silence. "I'm nine years old. Today's my birthday actually," I answered. "Well, happy birthday, Freya," he said, smiling at me. "Thanks," I said, giving him a small smile._

 _"Do you mind if I call you Faye?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment. It wasn't too different from my name. "Sure," I said, smiling at him. "Can I ask what you're doing down here?"_

 _"I was trying to find a place to sleep for the night," I answered. "Don't you have a home?' he asked. I shook my head 'no'. "I guess you can sleep here," he said. "I have to be up before anyone gets here," I said._

 _He nodded in understanding. "I'll be sure to wake you up," he said. I sat down on the floor against the wall across from his cell. "What are you doing here?" I asked, curiously. "Long story for another time," he said._

 _I'm actually kind of glad he said that because I was already drifting off to sleep. "Good night, Faye." Was the last thing I heard before I was asleep._

(Flashback Over)

"That's how you know Enzo?" Damon asked. "That was the first time we met," Enzo said, smiling at me. "It was hardly the last time I saw you though," I said, smiling back. "You saw him again after that?" Damon asked. "That was only the beginning of the story between Enzo and I," I said to Damon.


	15. Chapter 14

"I kept visiting him," I said to Damon. "Why? You could have been caught." "That's what I always told her, but she never listened to me," Enzo said. "I kept going because he was the first friend I ever made. He's the one who gave me my nickname," I answered Damon's question.

"He's the one who started calling you Faye?" Damon asked, surprised. I nodded my head 'yes'. "I didn't know that," he said. "Neither did I," I said. "What do you mean?" Damon asked, confused.

I looked at Enzo with an accusing look. "Why don't you ask Enzo," I told Damon. Enzo suddenly looked uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure that's a new thing for him because he's always so confident about everything. "Well, what happened was... was, uh...," Enzo stuttered out.

"Come on, Enzo. You can do it," I encouraged him like a little kid. Enzo glared at me then took a deep breathe. "The last time Faye visited me, she was caught. It surprised both of us because she was so careful. We had no idea how she got caught. I still don't know how," he started explaining.

(Flashback)

 _I snuck into the basement to see Enzo. I never thought a vampire would be my best friend. Let alone be the first friend I ever made. I've been visiting him for a few weeks now. He's a good friend and I wanted to help him get out, but he said he didn't want me to get caught, or worse, get hurt._

 _I went down the stairs. This had become a routine for me. Find something to eat, do something to pass the time, then come visit Enzo and stay until morning. "Faye?" Enzo asked in a whisper. "I'm here," I whispered back._

 _I walked over to his cell and sat down beside the bars. "How was today?" I asked. Enzo told me all about the experiments and torture he went through. "Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad," he answered. "I wish you would let me help you escape," I said._

 _We'd had this conversation about a thousand times, but that didn't keep me from hoping one time I could convince him. "No, you could get hurt or caught and if either of those happened, I would never forgive myself," he said. It's the same thing he always told me and I appreciate his concern, but I can't stand the thought of him getting tortured relentlessly every day. "You're the first friend I've made in here in years and I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me," he continued. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't like you getting tortured," I said._

 _"We've had this conversation hundreds of times and they all end in the same way so, can we just talk about something else?" he asked. I sighed, but nodded my head. "Good. So, what did you do today?" he asked, a smile forming on his face. "I snatched some money from this random guy and used it to buy some food," I started._

 _"He notice anything?" he asked. "Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. "Good girl," he said, smirking. Even though he wishes I had a place to live and a family, Enzo's always proud at how sneaky I am. "Other than that, I hung out in a park not to far from here to wait until night time," I finished._

 _He nodded and moved closer to me, well, as close as he could get because the bars. "I swear, when I get out of here, you're going to have a home," he said. "How are you going to get out if you won't let me help you," I asked, skeptically. "I'll find a way and when I do you'll have somewhere to live," he answered. "You're going to let me live with you?" I asked, surprised._

 _He nodded. "It can be anywhere you want. Anywhere in the world," he said, smiling at me. I smiled and hugged him the best I could through the bars. "Thank you, Enzo," I whispered. "You're welcome," he whispered back. We fell into a comfortable silence, but that silence was soon broken._

 _"Hey! What are you doing down here?!" a voice yelled. I heard footsteps and I could tell the person was running to us. Enzo pushed me away and looked behind me. "Faye, run!" Enzo yelled. I hesitated._

 _I didn't want to leave Enzo down here because he would get in trouble. "Run!" Enzo yelled again. I looked at him and saw a desperate look on his face. I nodded and started running the way I came. I reached the stairs, but before I could go up them arms were around me, pulling me back._

 _"No!" I screamed. I kicked and scratched at the person, but it's like it didn't faze him. He pulled me back to the cells, fighting against my struggles. "Let her go!" I heard Enzo yell. "I can't do that," the man said. He pushed me into a cell and I fell to the floor._

 _I quickly got up and ran to the door, but the man had already closed and locked it. "You can stay here until I figure out what to do with you," the man said before leaving. "No!" I screamed as I hit and pulled at the bars. "Faye, stop. You're going to hurt yourself," I heard Enzo say. I couldn't see him since I was in the cell beside him._

 _"What's he going to do to me?" I asked, my voice just barely above a whisper. I was scared. I didn't want to be sent to a orphanage or a foster home. I heard Enzo sigh. "I don't know," he said. That scared me even more. 'What's going to happen to me?' I thought._

(Flashback Over)

"Wes Maxfield found out about my visits and caught me. He kept in one of the cells while he figured out something to do with me. I thought he was going to take me back to a orphanage, but Enzo suggested he get a witch to erase all my memories of him and let me go," I said. "It was that or get sent back to an orphanage," Enzo said. "I know."

"How long were you there?" Damon asked. I thought about it for a minute. It was kind of hard to focus because I had a headache, but I finally remembered. "A few days," I answered. Damon nodded in understanding.

"I made sure Wes didn't do anything to hurt her," Enzo said. I remember that. Wes had originally intended to take me to an orphanage, but Enzo convinced him otherwise. It took a while, but he did it. It was kind of hard to remember all of what happened, but I guess it would be easier later on. I mean, I had just got all of my memories back a little while ago.

My headache started to get worse. I put my hand to my head and massaged the sides of my head, trying to get my headache to lighten up. "Faye, are you alright?" Damon asked. "Yeah, just got a little headache," I answered. When I looked at Damon, blackness started to invade my vision. "Freya!" I heard Enzo yell before I was consumed by darkness.


	16. Chapter 15

Enzo's POV:

"Freya!" I yelled, just before she collapsed. I sped over to her and caught her before she hit the floor. "What happened? Why did she faint?" Damon asked, coming over. "I don't know," I answered. 'What's wrong with her?' I thought.

Damon looked her over. "She's breathing and nothing appears to be wrong physically. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was sleeping," he said. "Oh, and she just falls asleep out of no where?" I asked sarcastically. "I said if I didn't know any better. Luckily, I do," he said, pulling out his cell phone. "What are you doing?" I asked, picking Faye up and putting her on the couch.

"I'm calling Bonnie," he answered. "Who?" I asked, confused. "She's a witch, well, was a witch. Plus she's one a Faye's best friends," he responded. I looked at Faye. 'Please, let her be alright' I thought.

Freya's POV:

I felt like I was drifting. Like I was just floating on top of water and waves were moving me. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I tried to move, but nothing happened. 'Where am I? What happened?' I thought.

A bunch of images flashed before my eyes. The ones I could see before they disappeared were memories. My memories. The first one I saw was when Damon and I first met.

(Memory)

 _I was in a market place and I was hiding behind a fruit cart. I was looking for someone I could easily pick pocket from. I spotted a man a few feet from me. He had dark, black hair. 'He's dressed nice so, he must have at least some money' I thought to myself._

 _I made my way closer to him, being sure to still stay out of sight. I hid behind a cart that he was standing in front of. He seemed to be lost in thought so, I took that as my opportunity. I walked up behind him and snatched his wallet out of his jacket pocket. He moved and bumped me a little so I started running the opposite direction._

 _"Hey!" I heard someone yell. I guess it was the man, but I kept running. I ran behind a building into an alley. I didn't see anyone go by so I must have lost him. I sighed in relief and tried to catch my breath._

 _Once I caught my breath, I left the alley and made my way to the abandoned apartment that I was staying in. Before I could reach it, someone yanked me to the side. I looked up and saw the man that I stole from. My eyes widened in fear. "I believe you have something of mine," he said._

 _"No... no I don't," I stuttered. "I think you do," he said, his striking blue eyes piercing into my dark brown ones. I looked around to see if there was a way for me to escape. When I saw the only one was being blocked by the man, I sighed and gave up. I took his wallet out of my jeans pocket and gave it to him._

 _"Thank you," he said, taking it. His hand brushed up against mine and I felt darkness. I was filled with fear. "You're a vampire," I said, backing away from him. He looked surprised for a moment._

 _He probably thought I was too young to know that vampires were real. I guess I was, I mean, I was only nine years old. "Yes, I am. How do you know about vampires?" he asked. I stayed silent. "You're scared. You shouldn't be," he said._

 _"You're a vampire. Why shouldn't I be scared?" I asked, quietly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know why you stole from me," he explained. "I was hoping there was enough money in your wallet so I could buy some food," I said. "Why don't you eat at home?" he asked. "I don't have a home," I said quietly, avoiding his gaze._

 _He sighed and kneeled down to my height. "You just wanted my wallet for food?" he asked. I nodded my head. He looked at me for a moment and sighed again. "Tell you what. I'll buy you some food if you tell me why you're homeless," he negotiated._

 _I thought about it for a moment. He'd buy me food and all I needed to do was tell him why I was an orphan. It sounded like a fair deal. "Deal," I said. He smiled at me and stuck out his hand, "Damon Salvatore."_

 _"Freya," I said, taking his hand and shaking it. "It's nice to meet you, Freya," he said, smiling at me. "You too," I said, giving him a small smile. I'm not usually this easy to get to know, but he was buying me food and I haven't eaten in days. "This way," he said, taking my hand and leading me._

(Memory Over)

The next memory I saw was when Damon offered to let me live with him.

(Memory)

 _"You're offering to let me live you?" I asked, surprised. I never thought that would happen. Yeah, I had foster homes, but that was temporary and I always ended up going back to an orphanage. Damon nodded his head. "What do you say?" he asked._

 _Was this really happening? Was I getting a real home. "I mean, it can't be fun living on the street," he said. He's right, it's not fun. "It's not easy either," I added._

 _"See? I'll give you a place to stay, food, clothes, and anything else you need," he said. He was very convincing. This is what I always wanted. A home. That's what any homeless child dreams of._

 _I smiled at him. He smiled back, knowing what my answer was. "I would love to," I said. "Great," he said, leaving some money on the table of the diner and standing up. I stood up too and followed him as he walked out._

 _"Do you have any belongings, Freya?" he asked, looking down at me. "No, but you can call me Faye" I said. Someone started calling me that and it just stuck with me. "Alright. Let's get you to your new home," he said, leading me to his car. 'Your new home.' I liked hearing that._

(Memory Over)

The next was when I first met Stefan.

(Memory)

 _Damon said we were moving today. It's been a few months since Damon offered to let me live with him. It's been really great. I mean, I never had a home before so, I don't have anything to compare it to. We were currently in Florida, but Damon said he was getting tired of the beach so we were moving._

 _"Faye, you have everything packed?" Damon asked, walking into the living room. "Yeah, but my boxes are still in my room," I said. "Alright, I'll get them and bring them down," he said. The doorbell rang while he was walking upstairs. "Can you get that?" he asked over his shoulder._

 _"Yeah," I said, getting up from my spot on the couch and walking to the front door. I opened the door and there stood a man. He had spiky hair, which I thought was funny, and bright green eyes. "Uh, hi," he said as if he wasn't expecting a nine year old to open the door. "Hi. Can I help you?" I asked, crossing my arms._

 _"I'm looking for Damon Salvatore. I was told he lives here," he said. "Temporarily," I said. "Who are you?" he asked. "Freya," I said, looking at him suspiciously. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Damon with some of my boxes in his hands._

 _The boxes were in front of his face so he couldn't see me or the mystery man. "Faye, who was at the door?" Damon asked, setting the boxes down. He looked up and frown appeared on his face. "What are you doing here, Stefan?" Damon asked, walking up behind me. So, the man's name is Stefan._

 _Wait. Stefan? Damon said he has a brother named Stefan. This must be him. "I heard you lived here and I wanted to make sure you weren't causing trouble," Stefan said._

 _"I'm not causing any trouble and we actually don't live here for much longer," Damon said, glaring at Stefan. "Okay. Next thing. Why do you have a child with you?" Stefan asked. "I'm not a child," I said, annoyed. "I'd be careful, Stefan. Faye's got quite the temper," Damon said, smirking. "But why do you have her? Are you kidnapping now?" Stefan asked._

 _"I didn't kidnap her. She was living on the street so I gave her a place to stay," Damon said. Stefan looked at Damon skeptically as if he didn't believe him. "Why don't you come in, Stefan," Damon said. Stefan hesitated a moment, but then he came in and I shut the door behind him. Damon sat on the couch while both Stefan and I stayed standing._

 _"So, you took in a little girl? What was the catch?" Stefan asked. "No catch, brother. She needed a home and I gave her one," Damon answered. Stefan turned to me, "Did he compel you?" I shook my head 'no'. "I didn't compel her nor did I kidnap her. She's here of her own free will," Damon said._

 _"Then I want to help," Stefan said. That surprised me and I think it surprised Damon as well. "Why?" Damon asked, confused. "Well, think about it. What do you know about taking care of children?" Stefan asked. "I'm not a child," I yelled, angrily._

 _Suddenly, a vase that hadn't been packed yet exploded. I flinched away from it and shielded my face. Stefan looked at me surprised. "What the hell was that?" Stefan asked. "I told you, brother. She has quite the temper," Damon said._

 _"I don't like it when people call me a child," I said through gritted teeth. Stefan looked at me. "Alright, I'm sorry. I won't do it again," he said. "You promise?" I asked. "Promise," he said._

 _"Good. Then we'll get along just fine," I said, smiling at him. I turned and sat beside Damon on the couch. "She's a lot like you, Damon," Stefan said. "I know. I think I've rubbed off on her," Damon said, smirking at him. "So, I guess I have a new guardian," I said, looking at both of them._

 _"Yep," Stefan said, sitting beside me. "Well, we got to finish packing," Damon said, standing up. "Damon, you never told me where we're moving to," I said. He looked at me and smiled, "We, young lady, are moving to New York."_

(Memory Over)

I saw when I first met Elijah.

(Memory)

 _Damon was throwing a dinner party to try and get answers out of Elijah. I haven't really met Elijah yet. Damon and Stefan don't trust him so, they have been keeping Elijah away from me. Right now, Jenna had me setting the table. Alaric was helping me though._

 _"How are you?" Alaric asked. I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm alright. I just want this night to be over already," I answered. "You know, you don't have to be here," Alaric said. "Yeah, I kind of do. I'm one of the few people who can talk Damon out of something and I want to make sure he doesn't do anything to piss off Elijah," I said._

 _He nodded in understanding. "How's everything going in here?" Damon asked as he came in with Andie, his girlfriend. "Good. Jenna is almost done with everything," Alaric said. "Hey, Freya. It's good to see you," Andie said, smiling at me. "You too, Andie," I said, smiling back at her._

 _I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," I said as I walked to the door. I opened the door and saw John Gilbert standing there. "Hello, Freya," John said. "Hi, John," I said._

 _A lot of people don't like John, but I think he's alright. He's doing things for a cause that he believes in. "Is Damon here?" he asked. "Yeah, but he's a little busy," I said. "John, what are you doing here?" Damon asked from behind me._

 _"Jenna told me she was going to a dinner party and I thought I would come," John said, smirking at Damon. "Well, no one likes you so, you're not invited," Damon said, trying to shut the door in John's face. "I like him," I said as I stopped the door. "Thank you, Freya," John said as he came in. "I still don't get that, but to prevent an argument, you can stay. Just don't get in the way," Damon said._

 _"Thank you, Damon," I said, closing the door. He nodded at me and went back to the dining room. "Sorry about him," I said to John. "Don't worry about it. I've gotten used to Damon's ways by now," he said, starting to walk to the dining room. "You coming?" he asked, turning around and looking at me._

 _The doorbell rang. "I'll be there in a minute," I told him. He nodded and went to the dining room. I sighed and opened the door. There stood a man in a suit._

 _"You must be Elijah. Come in," I said, moving out the way so he could come in. "Thank you, but I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. Who are you?" he asked as I shut the front door. "Freya Salvatore," I said, facing him. "The Salvatore's sister?" he asked. "Not by blood, but I guess you could say that," I said._

 _"What do you mean 'not by blood'?" he asked, his brows furrowing in confusion. "That's a long story for another time," Damon said as he walked in. "Yeah, another time perhaps," I agreed. "I look forward to it," Elijah said, smiling at me. I smiled back and walked to the dining room with Elijah and Damon following. 'This is going to be an interesting dinner' I thought to myself._

(Memory Over)

The memories started getting shorter and going by faster. Some of them I forgot about. The water like sensation around me intensified and a bright light invaded my vision. I tried to close my eyes to block the light, but my body wouldn't obey me. Everything was so intense.

Then, without a warning, everything stopped and I was submerged into darkness.


	17. Chapter 16

_Light slowly appeared around me. I looked around me and the first thing I saw was a forest with a waterfall that connected to a river. I moved closer to it and was happy to see that I could move perfectly fine. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a dress. It was white and so long that it brushed against the ground. The straps on my shoulders were about two fingers wide._

 _It was beautiful and it flowed around when I moved, but I had no idea why I was wearing it or where it came from. My hair was loose and around my shoulders, but it was curled. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. "What is going on?" I asked out loud. "I'm glad you asked that," a voice said from behind me._

 _I turned around to see Stefan. He was wearing what looked like a tuxedo, but without the tie and his jacket was open and the top few buttons on his shirt were undone. A smile appeared on my face and I ran to him. "Stefan. You have no idea how glad I am to see you," I said, hugging him. He didn't say anything, but he hugged me back. I pulled back and looked at him, "What's going on, Stefan?"_

 _"I'm not Stefan," he said. I furrowed my brows in confusion and then realization hit me. "Silas," I said, backing away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said with his hands up. "I don't believe you," I said, backing away further._

 _"Why not?" he asked, slowly walking towards me. "Oh, I don't know. You're first impression on me wasn't exactly good," I said, still backing away. "I apologized for that," he said, walking towards me some more. "You bashed my head into a brick wall," I said, glaring at him. "And again, I apologized for that," he said._

 _I glared at him again while I continued to back away from him. "Stop backing away from me," he said, a tone that almost sounded like desperation in his voice. My body stopped moving away despite my attempts to get away from him. I tried to move again, but my body wouldn't respond. "What did you do to me?" I asked, looking up at him._

 _"I need to talk to you so I convinced your brain to stop you from walking away from me," he responded, walking towards me and stopping when he was a few inches away from me. I stiffened at the lack of space between us. "If you want to talk to me then I want control of my legs," I said. I needed to put some space between us. "Are you going to stay put?" he asked._

 _He seemed kind of nervous or on edge. Which was weird. In the short time I've know Silas, he always seemed calm. I nodded my head to answer his question. I felt something in my head and then I looked down at my feet and tried to move them. To my delight, they moved ._

 _I looked up at him expectantly, "What do you want to talk about?" "I've had some time on the other side to see how your life and your friends lives have been lately. I've also had some time to think about my life and re-evaluate some things," he started. "What do you mean?" I asked, giving him a confused look. He looked like he was trying to find the right words to say. After a moment I got frustrated._

 _"Alright, I'm leaving," I said, turning away from him and walking away. "Why Elijah?" he asked from behind me. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. "What?" I asked, confused. "Why did you pick Elijah?" he asked._

 _Why would he care about my relationship with Elijah? "You asked that like there was another person for me to choose," I said, slowly walking to him. He stayed silent. "Why do you care?" I asked. "What if there was?" he asked, ignoring my question._

 _"'What if there was' what?" I asked. "Another person for you to choose," he clarified, taking a few steps towards me. "Well, there isn't so I don't have to worry about it," I said. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, as if there was something he knew that I didn't. "Yes," I said, quietly. "You don't sound so sure."_

 _"Everyone has there own person that they're in love with so I know there is no one else back home besides Elijah," I said, getting frustrated. He nodded, but didn't say anything. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to try to find a way out of here," I said, turning and walking away. I heard him following me and thought he was just going to ask me more questions. I felt him grab my arm and he turned me around to face him._

 _"What do you..." I was cut off by his lips on mine. I didn't know how to react so I pushed him away from me. "What was that?" I asked, my eyes wide in surprise. "I kissed you," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah, I know, but why? What about your precious Amara?" I asked._

 _"Amara's gone and I found out some interesting information about her as well," he said. "And what was that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "I found out that, while it was true she loved me, she had planned to leave me when she became immortal. She was going to leave while I was gone, but Qetsiyah put a kink in her plans and she was turned to stone," he said. That surprised me. I thought Amara wanted to become immortal so she could be with Silas forever._

 _That's a horrible thing to do to someone, but she did exactly what Silas did to Qetsiyah. "Even though I was completely in love with Amara and trying to find a way to be with her, you made quite the impression on me when I first met you," he said, pulling me from my thoughts. "And you still bashed my head into a brick wall," I said, glaring at him. "And we're back to that. Anyway, the point is, since I've been on the other side I've been watching you," he started. "That doesn't sound creepy and stalker-ish at all," I said, sarcastically._

 _He rolled his eyes at my comment. "You're not making this easy, Freya," he said, getting frustrated. "Not making what easy?" I asked, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you!" he yelled. I was shocked._

 _I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I was kind of glad nothing did because I didn't really know what to say. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Please say something," he said quietly, looking around and not at me. "I don't know what to say," I whispered._

 _He sighed again and took my hands in his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just yell it out, but you weren't really listening and it was frustrating me," he said, looking at me in the eyes. I sighed and looked down at the ground. I didn't want to say the wrong thing because that might make him angry and this is the nicest I've ever seen Silas. "I know you're with Elijah and I know that you love him, I've seen that clearly, but I needed you to know how I feel about you," he said, putting his hand under my chin, making me look at him._

 _I nodded in understanding. "You don't have to say anything about it," he said. "Why are you being so nice to me? Normally when a guy tells a girl that he loves her, he wants her to say it back." "I know that this is a complete surprise to you and I think it's obvious why I'm being so nice to you," he explained. I didn't know if I should believe him. He wasn't really known for telling the truth. Plus, I was with Elijah, I couldn't turn my back on him. Suddenly, the forest started to shake, like an earthquake was happening and harsh winds were blowing around._

 _It started to get dark and I could barely see anything. "What's happening?!" I asked, yelling over the loud sounds the wind was making. "I'm not sure!" Silas yelled back. Even though he was yelling, I could barely hear him. It got even darker and then Silas' hands were gone from my grasp and I couldn't see anything._

I opened my eyes and looked around. I realized I was in my bedroom. "Thank God, you're awake," I heard someone say. The next thing I knew I was engulfed in a tight hug. "I was so worried about you."

I realized it was Caroline. "Care," I said. "Yeah?" she asked. "You're crushing my spine," I said. "Oh, sorry," she said, letting me go.

I heard footsteps running down the hall and the next minute Stefan was in my doorway. "You're awake," he said, smiling at me. I nodded, "How long was I out?" "A few weeks," Stefan answered. "What?!"

How could I have been asleep that long? It only felt like a few hours at the most. "What happened?" I asked. "Bonnie said that because you suddenly got your memories back you were overwhelmed and you're body needed to rest," Stefan explained. "So, basically, you're saying that my brain was like an overloaded computer that needed rebooting?" I asked.

"That's one way of putting it," Caroline said. "I'm so glad you're alright," Stefan said, hugging me. "Thanks," I said, hugging him back. So, everything that I saw didn't really happen. Then that thing with Silas must have just been a dream. Yeah, it was just a dream.


	18. Chapter 17

Stefan released me from his hug and stood beside Caroline. "I'm going to tell everyone you're awake," Caroline said before leaving. I watched as she left and Stefan sat on the bed, facing me. "You really scared a lot of people," he said. "I'm sorry. It's not like I planned on passing out and sleeping for a few weeks. It didn't even feel like that long," I said, feeling horrible for scaring everyone.

"I know. Your brother and the rest of the fairy tale gang took turns visiting you," he said, looking at me with sincerity. "Really?" I asked, surprised. "Yep," he said, nodding. I heard footsteps coming down the hall then I saw Henry, Emma, Bonnie, and everyone else come in. Well, everyone except Elena, Damon, and Enzo.

'Where are they?' I thought to myself. "You're awake!" Henry said excitedly, climbing onto my bed and hugging me. "Yeah. I am," I said, smiling and hugging him back. "We were so worried about you," Bonnie said, coming over and engulfing me in a hug as well. "Thanks, Bon," I said, hugging her back.

After multiple hugs and smiles and everyone telling me how much they were worried and how much they missed me, I was left alone to rest with only Stefan left in my room. "I can't believe I'm tired, seeing as how I was asleep for a few weeks," I said, letting out a yawn. "Well, don't fall asleep yet. You still have a surprise left," Stefan said, walking out the door. "Stefan, what are you doing?" I asked when I heard rustling outside the door. "Don't worry, you're going to like this surprise," he said, but his voice sounded distant.

"I doubt it. I hardly ever like surprises from you or Damon," I said, looking down at my hands. "Not even if that surprise is me?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and was definitely surprised at who I saw. "Elijah," his name slipping off my lips in a whisper. "Freya," he said in a worried tone, walking over and sitting on the bed beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. "I called your phone a little while ago to see how everything was going on here and Damon picked up. He told me about you and I got here as fast as I could," he explained. "Is everything in New Orleans settled?" I asked, concerned. "Not in the slightest. Something keeps coming up around every corner, but I was too worried about you to stay there," he said, caressing my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, just enjoying the feeling of him being here.

"When I called you a few weeks ago and asked if everything was alright, you said it was. You lied to me," he whispered. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Into his eyes. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find the right words. "Why?" he asked, his voice still just a whisper.

"I didn't want to be a bother," I said quietly, looking down and messing with the hem of my shirt. "Freya. Look at me," he said softly, tilting my head up when I wouldn't obey. I hesitantly looked up at him. "You could never be a bother. I'll always be here for you. Whatever you need, you can count on me for help," he said, his voice still soft and calming. "I know. It's just, you had so much to do back in New Orleans without me adding to your plate. I didn't want you to come back here for me and something go wrong there," I explained, my voice so quiet that I could barely hear it, but I know he could hear me just fine.

He nodded in understanding after letting my words sink in. "I understand and appreciate where you're coming from, but you are far more important to me. Niklaus can take care of things in New Orleans while I take care of you," he said, laying down beside me and wrapping his arms around me. I nodded and snuggled closer to him, my head laying on his chest. It was then that I noticed he wasn't in his usual suit. How odd.

'Have I ever seen him in anything but a suit?' I thought. I let out of quiet chuckle at that thought. "What's so funny?" Elijah asked. "I just noticed what you're wearing and I realized that I've never seen you wear anything but a suit," I said, smiling. I felt his chest rumble from him chuckling.

"I guess this a change for you then," he said. I could practically feel him smiling. "Yeah, but it's a nice change," I said, smiling and looking up at him. He smiled and kissed me. I instantly kissed him back and realized how much I missed him.

"I'm glad you're alright," he whispered to me. "Thank you for coming to check on me," I said. "How could I not? You know what you mean to me. I love you, Freya," he said, looking me in the eyes. "I love you too, Elijah," I said, laying my head back on his chest. I closed my eyes and pretty soon I was fast asleep in Elijah's arms.


	19. Chapter 18

I was in the woods close to the Salvatore Boarding house. "How did I get here?" I asked outloud. "That would be my doing," a voice behind me said. I turned around only to see a boy. He looked about my age, maybe a little younger.

He had blondish brown hair and the clothes he was wearing looked old. Like from a different time old. "Who are you?" I asked him. A smirk appeared on his face as he spoke his answer. "Peter Pan."

"You're the one who's after my brother," I said, anger filling me. I wanted to kill him. To make sure he never had a chance to lay a hand on Henry. "You make it sound so horrible," he said, still smirking. I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face.

"It is. You're coming after a child for selfish gain!" I yelled. I could feel my anger growing by the second. It was so powerful. All I could think was how I wanted to kill him to keep Henry safe. 'What's going on? I'm never this angry. I wasn't even this angry when Klaus tried to kill Stefan and Damon,' I thought to myself.

"You feel that?" Peter asked, walking closer to me. He was only a few inches from me and it made me sick. "That anger that's burning through your veins," he continued. I glared at him with so much hatred, but his green eyes only showed amusement. "You're very powerful, Freya. You could be a wonderful asset to me," he said.

"You want me to join you?" I asked in disbelief and disgust. "You would be very useful to me. I could use someone like you," he said, circling me. "I wouldn't betray my family," I said, feeling uncomfortable with him circling me. "Your family?" he asked with disbelief in voice. "You mean the people who abandoned you," he said, stopping in front of me.

"Emma didn't have a choice but to give me up," I said, defending my mother. Could I even call her that? I mean, yeah, she gave birth to me and biologically is my mother, but a real mother is someone who sucks their child in at night. Hold their child when they were scared or upset. I never got that. Not from a mother anyway.

"Admit it. Those people aren't your family. They're just a bunch of strangers," Peter said, pulling me from my thoughts. 'He's right,' I thought, looking down at my knotted fingers. They were a bunch of strangers. We're blood and I feel slightly less empty when I spend time with them, but I don't actually know a lot about them. I'm not really obligated to help them.

I looked up at him and I knew what my answer would be, "I..."


	20. Chapter 19

Peter looked at me, "So, what do you say? Join me?" I looked at him and I instantly knew what my answer was going to be. "I like that you think I'm so powerful, but you asking me to join you tells me one thing," I started. "And what's that?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "That you want me to join you because you think if I don't then I will defeat you," I explained, a smirk of my own making its way onto my face.

"Not true. I could easily get rid of you," he said. "Then why ask me at all? If you truly thought you could beat me, you wouldn't ask me to join you," I said. His smirk fell from his face and he knew I was right. "Let me make one thing clear," I started as I stepped closer to him until our faces were only inches apart. "I will never join you. No matter how much you think you know about me. I don't abandon the people I care about," I said. He looked at me, his face contorted in anger.

"You just made a big mistake," he said. I shook my head, "No, I didn't." He smirked again, "I'll have fun killing you." "You won't get a chance to come near me or Henry," I hissed at him. "We'll see about that. Goodbye, Freya. The next time I see you will be to kill you," he said just before he vanished.

* * *

I bolted up, gasping for air. As if it had been taken away from me completely. "Freya, are you alright?" Elijah asked, sitting up. I looked at him, "Yeah. Just a bad dream." "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, worry laced in his voice.

"Yes, I'm okay," I said, giving him a small kiss then getting up. "Where are you going?" he asked, standing up. "I need to talk to Emma and everyone," I explained. He nodded in understanding. "I'll come with you," he offered.

"No, you don't have to do that," I said, putting on a sweater. "I want to," he said, smiling at me. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded, still smiling at me. "Alright," I said, walking out my room. Emma and everyone else should know about my dream.


	21. Chapter 20

"Why'd you want us to get together at seven in the morning?" David asked as he yawned. I asked everyone to be in one room so I could tell them about my dream. The only people who weren't here were Elena, Damon, and Enzo. "I want you all to tell me everything you know about Pan," I said. "Why do you want to know about Pan?" Regina asked.

I looked at her, "Because I saw him." "Where?" Gold asked. "Not here. When I was sleeping," I explained. "You woke us all up because you had a dream about Pan?" Regina asked. "It wasn't just any dream. It was like it was real," I said.

"What did he say?" Mary Margaret asked. "He asked me to join him," I said. A look of panic passed everyone's faces. "I told him no," I assured them. Regina looked at me skeptically.

"This is a good thing," I said, sitting on the couch beside Elijah. "How is him wanting you to join him a good thing?" Gold asked. "Because that means he doesn't want me against him," I answered. "I'm confused," Regina said. "He's worried that you have me on your team. He's worried that with me, you all actually have a chance of beating him," I clarified.

"He wanted you to join him because he'd rather you be with him than against him," Elijah stated. I looked at him and nodded, "That's right." I turned and looked at Emma. "I need you all to tell me everything you know about him," I said. "Well, he's my father," Gold said.

I looked at him surprised, "Really?" "Sadly, yes," he said. "Alright, what else?" I asked.

*hour later*

After a lot of explaining and finding out stuff about Pan, everyone decided to go there own ways for the day. I was left in the room with only Regina. "Why did you tell him no?" she asked. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "You don't owe us anything. You barely even know us. Why would you help us?" she asked.

I sighed and stood up. "Because, even though I don't know much about all of you, I've become fond of you all. You all are my family now and I always help my family," I explained. "Normally, people only consider blood family," she said, crossing her arms. "You may have noticed that I never had the normal family. To me, blood doesn't make you family. I believe family are the people you care about and would do anything for," I said. She nodded, "Well, I want to thank you for everything that you're doing for my son."

No thanks is needed," I said. "Yes, it is. You decided to help a bunch of strangers just because they said they were your family. Why?" she asked. "I spent a lot of my life living in an orphanage or foster homes. Hell, I even lived on the street for a little while. I never had a family when I was younger. I swore that if I had a family one day, I would do everything that I could for them. Family is everything to me. I don't what I'd be without Damon and Stefan and all my friends, but just knowing that my family has gotten bigger in a matter of weeks, I never imagined that when I was a kid." Regina looked at me thoughtfully, "You're very insightful for someone so young."

I smile at that. "Yeah, well, I have to ask Stefan something so I'll see you later," I said before leaving to go find Stefan.


	22. Chapter 21

I found Stefan in his room, but he looked like he was about to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To check on Elena," he said. "Where is she?" I asked. "Whitmore."

"Isn't it spring break?" I asked. "Yeah, but when you were unconscious we found out that Katherine had passengered herself into Elena and before we got rid of her, she injected Elena with a virus that makes vampires want to feed on each other," he explained. "Katherine was in Elena's body?" I asked, shocked. "You know Katherine and you know she'd do anything to survive." I nodded.

Stefan walked over and hugged me. I hugged him back, but there was something that was bothering me, "Where's Enzo and Damon?" He pulled away from me, "I don't know where Enzo is, but Damon's locked in the cellar." "Why is he locked in the cellar?!" "Because Wes injected him with the same thing Katherine injected Elena with," he explained.

"I want to see him." "You can, just be careful." "I will," I said. "I'd go down with you, but I have to check on Elena," he said, walking downstairs with me. "I know," I said, walking him to the door.

"Matt and Jeremy should down there with him now," he said. I nodded, "Tell Elena that I love her and I miss her." "I will," he said before he disappeared. I turned around to go to the cellar and saw Elijah in front of me. He gave me a sad smile.

"You're leaving aren't you?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. He nodded, "I'm sorry. I want to be here for you, but something came up." "It's okay. I understand." "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes. People need you," I said.

He sighed and hugged me, "I love you, Freya." "I love you too, Elijah," I said, hugging him back. He pulled away from the hug, but leaned back in and kissed me. "I call you as soon as I can," he told me. I nodded in understanding.

He left a few minutes later and then I made my way down to the cellar. I walked in and saw Damon in chains. "Faye, you're alright," he said with a relieved smile on his face. "Yeah," I said, smiling back. I looked him over again.

"I missed a lot," I said, pointing at the chains. He looked down at them for a second before he looked back up at me, "Yeah." Jeremy and Matt come in and I notice Jeremy has a glass of blood. He teases Damon by sitting the glass on the floor just out of Damon's reach. "Hilarious," Damon commented.

Jeremy gently moved the glass over to Damon with his foot, with a smirk on his face. "Give me the damn cup," Damon says then finally reaches it. He guzzles it down in a matter of seconds then throws the cup at Matt and Jeremy, "Wipe that smile off your face." "Hey! You're lucky I'm even helping you. Considering the last thing you did for me was tell Enzo to strangle me to death," Jeremy said. "You did what?!" I practically yelled at him.

"Quit crying. You're still around," Damon said, ignoring me. "Yeah, which is more than we can say for Aaron Whitmore. Weren't he and Elena tight?" Matt asked. "Yep," Jeremy answered. "Does she know that Damon killed him?" Matt asked. "I don't know. Does she?" Jeremy asked Damon.

"No, she doesn't because I'm going to tell her. If either one of you clowns beat me to it, I'll rip your tongue out," Damon threatened Jeremy and Matt. Suddenly, a phone starts ringing. Jeremy pulls it out of his front pocket. "Don't you even think about it!" Damon said, trying to get the phone, but the chains prevent him from doing so. "Damon's phone!" Jer answered, sarcastically.

I couldn't hear the other side, but I'm sure Damon could and he looked angrier by the second. I listened to Jeremy, but since I could only hear his side I was confused. I guessed he was talking to Elena. "I killed you once before, Gilbert. I'll kill you again," Damon said to Jeremy. That confirmed my guess that it was Elena on the phone.

"Someone wants to talk to you," Jeremy said and gave the phone to Damon. The three of us left and Matt locked the cellar door behind him. Jeremy stopped me, "Elena wanted me to tell you that she loves you and she misses you too." "Thanks, Jer," I said, smiling and giving him a hug.

*A few hours later*

The rest of the day went by fast, even though a lot happened. Me and Henry spent some time together or as he liked to call it: Sibling Bonding. It was actually kind of nice. We got to know each other some more. Me and all the people from Storybrooke, except for Mr. Gold, were in the living room.

Mr. Gold went for a walk. He said he needed to think about some things. I was talking with Henry when he came in, a big smile plastered on his face. "I got it," he said, looking at everyone. "Got what?" Regina asked.

"I figured out how to get rid of Pan," he said. "You did?" I asked, a smile making its way onto my face. He nodded, "Yes." "What are you going to do?" I asked. "I'd rather keep that to myself. You never know if someone's listening in or not. Plus, I don't trust many people. No offense or anything," he replied.

"None taken," I said with a smirk. "Wait," Henry said, looking sad. "What is it?" I asked. "Since we know how to get rid of Pan, that means we have to leave now," he said, looking straight at me.


	23. Chapter 22

It's been a few days since Henry and everyone left back to Storybrooke.

* * *

(Flashback)

"I'm going to miss you," Henry said, standing in the doorway with his bags in his hands. "I'm gonna miss you too, little bro. Don't worry though, I'll come to visit real soon," I said smiling at him. "Really?" he asked, a smile coming on to his face. I nodded and hugged him. "Take care," I said, letting him go.

"You too," he said, smiling at me and walking out the door to the car. Everyone else was ready to go and had said their goodbyes. Henry wanted to have a moment alone with me before he left. I watched as he climbed inside the car and then waved at me through the window. I waved back with a small smile and watched until the car disappeared out of sight.

(Flashback Over)

* * *

I missed having Henry and everyone else around. It was definitely quieter without them, especially since Stefan told me that Enzo left town. I thought that was kind of strange though. I would have thought Enzo would have said goodbye, but Damon told me he turned his emotions off so, I guess not.

I walked downstairs and into the living room, seeing Damon and this guy I met a little while ago, Damon said his name is Luke. I also noticed Stefan in there as well. Luke was chanting and Damon looked impatient. So, Damon being Damon threw an ice cube at him. "That's not helping," Luke commented.

"Well, you've been failing for an hour, wonder twin, so at this point, I can't imagine it's hurting," Damon retorted. "Damon, I know you're out a friend, but, uh, I'm not sure this guy's the best replacement," Stefan said. I tried to stifle a laugh, but Damon heard and sent a glare my way then looked at Stefan. "I don't think this guy's the best anything if his locator spell skills are any indication. Yo! Where's your sister?" Damon asked, looking back at Luke. "She's tired of being almost murdered. Look. I can find any person on the planet okay? There's just something weird with your friend Enzo. I can't get a read," Luke said.

"What do you mean?" I asked Luke. He looked at me and shrugged in a 'I don't know' gesture. "Enzo? Didn't he, uh, go to Cape Horn?" Stefan asked. "He flipped his humanity switch. There should have been a body count all the way to the airport," Damon answered. "Damon's right," I piped in.

"Well, why are you looking for him?" Stefan asked. What was with him and all the questions today? "Gee. I don't know, Stefan. Vampire with no humanity who wants me dead for killing his girl. Hmm," Damon said, sarcastically. "Well, maybe he hired a witch to block whatever Luke's doing. Is that possible?" Stefan asked, looking at Luke. "A cloaking spell? I guess," Luke said.

"That would mean that he doesn't want to be found, so, uh, why don't you just drop it?" I was about to protest, but Tyler walked in. "We have a problem. Markos turned Sloan into a vampire, had her drink doppelgänger blood, and after some chanting ritual thing, she turned human again," Tyler said. "He cured her?" I asked. "He cured her to death. The blood took away her vampirism but left her in the state that she was in just before she turned," he answered.

"That state being dead. Got it," Stefan said. "So it kills vampires. What does the spell mean for the witches?" Luke asked, curiously. "No one cares. Wait. Keep going," Damon said. "The point is they feel if they can get rid of all magic they'll break some lame-ass witch curse," Tyler explained. "Markos said they can't settle anywhere without evoking earthquakes or hellfire, but they break that curse, and they just move right on into Mystic Falls," I said.

"And come after Elena and me today, as in now," Stefan said. "Oh, well. Markos had a good week or two in the land of the living. Now where is he so can kill him?" Damon asked Tyler. "No idea. They were moving camp when I got out," Tyler answered. "Well, good news. Our friend Luke here is an alleged genius at locator spells," Damon said, looking at Luke with a smirk. "Travelers are always moving. They're impossible to track. They'll find Stefan and Elena long before we can find them," Luke said.

"Well, what about one of those locator spell blocker deals? Is that simple enough for you?" Damon asked. "If both doppelgängers are in the same place, yeah," Luke answered. "Perfect," he said then turned to Tyler. "You avoid the entire Czech language, figure out how to find Markos," he said. "How am I supposed to do that?" Tyler asked. "Well, you have a Traveler inside of you. I mean, I have probably misplaced faith that you'll figure it out," Damon said then turned to face me and Stefan. "Meanwhile, you and I and our ex-girlfriend and our little sister are gonna go on a little secret trip." "Sounds great," Stefan and I said at the same time.

* * *

Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Damon and I were at Caroline's dad's cabin. We were suppose to be keeping Stefan and Elena from Markos. Luckily, Luke came along. He was outside on the porch while Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Elena were playing charades. I walked outside on the porch where Luke was.

"Hey," I said, handing him a plate with a slice of pizza on it. "Hey. Thanks," he said, taking the plate. "You're welcome. How's it going?" I asked, sitting beside him. "Everything's fine. The spell is working," he answered. "That's great, but I was actually asking about you," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Oh," he said, looking down with a light chuckle. "I'm alright," he said, looking back up at me. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this," I said. "Why are you sorry?" he asked, curiously. "You seem like a nice guy ,but here you are saving the lives of people you barely know," I said.

"Well, the fate of everything kind of rests on me," he said. I nodded in understanding. "I know that feeling." "You do?" he asked. "Many people have come to me asking for my help because of how powerful I am. Sometimes I could help them and sometimes I couldn't, but when I couldn't I felt like I was letting the whole world down. Like everyone has this high expectation of me that I'm suppose to fill," I said.

He nodded. I realized what I just told him and it made me feel vulnerable. I don't know why, but Luke just gave the feeling like I could tell him anything and he'd understand. "Sorry about that. Don't know where that came from. I'll just let you get back to what you were doing," I said, standing up and going back inside before he could say anything. I went to the kitchen and found Caroline there.

"Hey," she said to me softly. "Did you hear all that?" I asked. She nodded and came over and hugged me. "Why did you never tell anyone how you felt?" she asked, quietly. "I didn't want to make anyone feel bad about asking me for help," I answered as she pulled away from the hug.

She nodded in understanding. "Come on. Let's go find Stefan," she said, giving me a small smile. "Alright," I said, smiling back and following her. She stopped and I was about to ask her why, but then I heard voices. "Stefan, hey. Remind me why I passed on the cloaking spell party again?" Bonnie asked through Stefan's phone. He really needs to lower the volume on that thing.

"Well, it's not exactly a relaxing getaway. Listen. Are things getting worse on the other side?" Stefan asked. "Why?" Bonnie asked. "Because something attacked Elena. Is it possible that someone over there could physically affect this plane?" he asked. "Actually, yeah. My grams knocked a lamp right off my desk today. I doubt it's easy, but if someone were emotional enough..." "Enzo."

"Enzo"s dead?" I asked, walking into the room with Caroline by my side. Stefan turned around quickly and hung up the phone. "Yeah. I, uh, I killed him," he said, giving me a sad look. "So my powers of deduction really suck. Why didn't you say anything?" Caroline asked. "Because it's complicated," Stefan answered.

"Enter the complication. Enzo's dead. You killed him. Elena told me," Damon said, coming into the room. "So you didn't know either?" I asked. "Nope." "And their secret really was about Enzo," Caroline said. "Yep."

"You guys think we could, um, talk about this some other time?" Stefan asked, getting uncomfortable. "By all means, brother. At your convenience," Damon said, sarcastically. "Listen. The other side is falling apart, and I think it's allowing Enzo to mess with us," Stefan said. "Enzo! You in here? Because knock it off!" Damon said, walking around the room.

"It doesn't make any sense. If Enzo wanted to kill Elena, drowning her wouldn't have worked," Caroline said and I nodded in agreement. "Maybe he's just trying to scare us," she added. I thought about for a second. "Drowning Elena was just a distraction. He figured out a way to kill us all in one fell swoop," I said. We all walked outside onto the front porch to see Luke missing.

"Crap," Damon said. "Where's Luke?" Stefan asked. "Who knows? We better find him before the Travelers find us," Damon said. We split up and went to search for Luke. I ended up being by myself. I got away from the house only a little bit before I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head and everything went black.


	24. Chapter 23

I woke up with a massive headache. I opened my eyes, but instantly closed them because the sun light was hurting my eyes. "You're awake. Good," I heard Damon say. "What happened?" I asked, slowly opening my eyes and looking away from the window. "You got your head bashed in with a rock," he answered and I noticed he was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"And who was responsible for that?" I asked, sitting up. "Enzo," he answered simply. "Why did he do that?" I asked. "According to Bonnie, he said he didn't want you dead, but he knew you would try to stop him and get in the way so, he made sure you couldn't for your own safety," Damon explained. "How nice of him to do so," I said, sarcasm laced in my voice.

"I just came in here to check on you and now that I see you're okay, I have things to do downstairs," he said, standing up. "Alright, I'm gonna take a shower," I said, standing up as well. "Okay. I'll see you when you're done," he said before leaving.

* * *

I was tying my converse when I heard a knock on my door. "It's open." I looked up and saw Bonnie come in. "Hey," she said, smiling at me. "Hey," I said, smiling back.

"Came to see how you were," she said. "I'm ok. Got a splitting headache, but besides that I'm good," I told her. "That's good. Not the headache part, but... the... uh..." I smiled, "I know what you meant." She nodded at me, giving me a small smile.

"How are you?" I asked, standing up and walking downstairs with her beside me. "I'm okay, I guess. I mean, considering what's happening," she answered. I nodded in understanding. We were in the hall way when I heard Damon yell. "Bonnie!"

We went into the living room to see Damon pulling a letter opener out of his shoulder, "Will you tell Enzo to knock it off." "He said you promised to bring him back," Bonnie said. I looked at Damon, "When did you do this?" "When he attacked us at the cabin," he answered. Bonnie turned to an empty space, which I'm assuming Enzo was at, "Whatever."

"Hello! Still here. And I know what I said," Damon said. "How are you suppose to do that?" I asked him. "Please stop talking," Bonnie said to Enzo. I wonder what he's saying. "You need to fix this before I lose my mind," Bonnie said, looking at Damon. "Hey! I'm sorry. I've got two missing doppelgangers; I've got a traveler that wants to rid our town of magic; and I've got the friendly banker, Mr. Sikes, in the coat closet. So your escape from the netherworld is going to have to wait till tomorrow," he said.

Suddenly, one of Damon's bottles of liquor was thrown into the fireplace, causing the flames to rise. "I think he wants to be penciled in for today," Bonnie said. "Then you bring him back," he said, walking to the front door. "What?" Bonnie asked, causing him to stop. "Liv is cooking up a spell to pull you back from the other side before it goes "kaboom." So whatever you're doing, just include Enzo in it," he said, turning around to look at us.

Bonnie looked down at her feet. "You hear me, Enzo? Just hitch a ride with her. Okay. See? There. Delegating. I feel better," Damon said, smirking slightly. "That's not a great idea," Bonnie said. "Why not?" I asked her. Before she could explain, Jeremy came through the front door.

"You called?" Jeremy asked Damon. "You.. I need you and your x-box buddy to run an errand for me. Come on, let's go," Damon said, before leaving with Jeremy. I sighed and started going to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asked me. "I need some asprin. Still got a killer headache. By the way, thanks for that, Enzo," I said, looking at where I think Enzo was.

"He said he's sorry," Bonnie told me. "I'm still mad at him, but I forgive him," I said and went to get some asprin.

* * *

Damon decided to take the sleeping Travelers to get Markos' attention. So, now our house was filled with a bunch of homeless people. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud crash. "Ahh! Great. I'm going to add carrying to the list of things you can't do well, but that's okay. You can repay me with your salary from the grill... if you want to work a couple thousand years," Damon said, picking up pieces of a broken vase. "Why don't you do us all a favor and start dating Elena again," Matt said, helping Jeremy carry a body.

"Just put her on the pool table," Damon said. Matt did as Damon said. "What the hell is going on? Who are all these people?" Caroline asked, coming in. "Traveler husks. They've passengered themselves into the beautiful citizens of Mystic Falls, like your buddy Mr. Sikes," Damon said then looked at Matt and Jeremy. "You two make yourselves useful. Patrol the town; call me if you see anything weirder than usual," he said, walking over to the girl on the pool table.

"And what are you planning on doing with all of them?" Caroline asked. "Well, Markos put them in a cave. Damon's hoping he wants them back," I said as Damon put a pool stick in the girl's hand and sunk the eight ball with it. "So you think drawing Markos to your house is the best idea?" "It's the only idea! Unless your body snatched ex-boyfriend in the basement can help us," Damon said to her. "Julian is not Tyler. Therefore, he has no reason to help us. So until I figure out a way to get Tyler back, he's just extra baggage," Caroline explained.

"There's no shame in giving up. I mean, aren't we all a little sick of Tyler?" Damon said. "No. He's my friend," I said. "You know what? Your whole "too cool to care" thing is really starting to get old. Don't think for one second that I believe your mood has nothing to do with Elena," Caroline told him. "Spare me the unsolicited relationship advice," Damon said in an annoyed tone. "Fine! Just keep your torture happy hands away from Tyler until I figure something out. I don't abandon the people I care about," Caroline said before turning to leave. "Wait. I'm coming with you," I said, following her.

* * *

I went back with Caroline to Whitmore. She needed to talk to Bonnie. "So Julian is trapped inside Tyler forever, or until he dies. So, I was thinking.. what if he does die? You, know, maybe that's how we do it! That's how we get him out!" Caroline reasoned happily. "You want to kill Tyler?" Bonnie asked, skeptically. "He'll go to the other side and then, when Liv does the spell to help you and Enzo, Tyler can come back," Caroline explained.

Bonnie doesn't say anything. She just continues to pack the room up. "And speaking of, shouldn't you be, like, preparing, or talking to Liv? Or doing anything other than packing up your dorm room?" I asked. "We have to be out of here right after finals, which I might skip, due to the potential extinction of magic in the place where I was spending my summer break," Bonnie said. "Right, but I think the other side falling apart is slightly more pressing than late housing fees," Caroline argued.

Bonnie tosses one of the boxes in frustration. "There is no spell.. I made it up. The other side is collapsing and everyone in it, including me, is going away for good," Bonnie said, leaving Caroline and I speechless. "So no. I don't think you should kill Tyler," she said, then left.

* * *

I looked out the window up at the night sky as Caroline packed her things. "What are we even suppose to take? Photos, clothes, hair products? No that any of that matters when we're all dead," she said, throwing stuff into a box. Bonnie remains silent, sitting on her bed, while I stand at the window. "Why are you just sitting there?" Caroline asked Bonnie. "I'm thinking," Bonnie answered.

"Well, think while you pack. Death is literally on its way. You said a vampire appeared to you, who died on old Miller road, which means the spell is moving past Mystic Falls. So, whatever will fit. The rest, we'll never see again," Caroline said, handing her a box. "There has to be something we can do," I said as Bonnie remained oddly complacent. "Hello! Bonnie! Which part of "we're about to die" isn't registering?" Caroline asked. "I think I know how to get us all back from the other side. I need to find Enzo," Bonnie said, looking at both of us.

* * *

I stood outside with Stefan and Caroline, waiting for Bonnie. Elena and Damon had already left. "Where's Bonnie? She was right behind me!" Caroline asked, frustrated. "I'm going to find out what's taking so long," Stefan said. Before he can leave, Julian walks up to us.

"I'm looking for Maria. I heard she brought you back to Mystic Falls," he said. "Uh, yeah, she did," Stefan said. "Did she tell you where she was headed? Cause she can't stay there. The town's completely overrun," Julian said. Stefan looked down at his feet. He had told me that Maria was Julian's wife and that she had died earlier.

"What's the problem? Did she tell you where she was headed, or what?" Julian asked. "Listen, uh, you're not going to see Maria again," Stefan said, a little uneasy. "What are you talking about?" Julian asked. "She's dead.. I'm sorry," Stefan replied. Stefan tried to comfort Julian, but he recoiled, "Don't touch me."

"It wasn't Stefan's fault," I told Julian. "She saved your punk ass," Julian said, ignoring what I told him. "I wasn't the one that killed her. The witches did," Stefan explained. "Well, someone's going to pay for it," Julian said, then pushed Stefan.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Whoa. I'm in no mood to fight tonight, all right?" Stefan said, trying to calm Julian down. "Look at me.. my wife's dead. I'm in somebody else's body. I've got nowhere to go because my own people are trying to kill me!" Julian said, angrily. "Listen, we're going to find a way to stop this spell and even if Mystic Falls is gone, we're going to find a way to save ourselves, all right?" Stefan reasoned. Caroline snuck behind Julian and attempted to snap his neck, but he caught her and tried to attack her. Before I knew it, Stefan had Julian pinned against the car.

Julian shoved his hand into Stefan's chest and pulled out his heart. I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth to try to cover my scream. Stefan started to dessicate and he fell to the ground; dead. Tears poured out of my eyes and sobs shook my body. "There! Dead doppelganger. Stopped the spell," Julian said, before he started to leave.

Anger coursed through me and I followed him, "Hey!" He turned around and I held my hand up, channeling all my power. He fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain and screaming. I intensified his pain, but he rushed at me. I felt a sharp pain in my neck before everything was consumed by darkness.


	25. Chapter 24

It's strange to watch the people you care about mourn you. When normal people think of death, they think of going to heaven or hell. That's not where I am. It's no where near heaven and way worse than hell, in my opinion. The other side is a strange world.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Bonnie?" I asked, after I suddenly appeared in front of her. "Faye? Are you...? No, not you too." Tears were falling from her eyes /ememuncontrollably. "Don't worry. We're going to fix this. You'll get back," she told me. I nodded as I stepped closer to her. I touched her arm and the last thing I heard from her was a scream as I passed through her.

* * *

(Flashback Over)

It had been a few hours since I died. I had watched as Damon had carried mine and Stefan's bodies away from sight. I stayed around Damon, wanting to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He was talking with Bonnie right now. Damon got upset and kicked a wooden chair, breaking it.

"Damon, stop," Bonnie said, as he uses a metal rod to break a vase on the mantle. "You said you had a plan, Bonnie," he said in an angry tone. "I did. I had a traveler who knew the right spell," she said. "And you lost her!" "I didn't lose her. She was sucked into oblivion like everyone else on the Other Side," Bonnie explained.

"Then find another one!" he snapped. "It's more than just knowing the spell. Markos was able to come back because dozens of Travelers were willing to sacrifice themselves in order to overwhelm me. I doubt they'll be willing to do that for a bunch of supernatural strangers," she said. He pointed the metal rod at her. "You know who needs motivation? You need motivation because if the Other Side goes away, everyone we know there, including you, goes away with it," he said, pointing the rod at Bonnie's neck. I walked over to them, so if Damon tried anything, I could stop it. "I know that. Do you think I want to die?" "My brother is over there and so is the girl that I practically raised. Actually I did raise her," Damon said, tears threatening to fall.

"I know that!" Bonnie said as Damon lowered the rod and threw it across the room. I looked down at the floor. Damon was always very protective and sensitive when it came to me. Sure, he tries to hide it, but the tough guy act was just a facade. "So is Alaric, and so is your grams."

"I know that, Damon." Enzo appeared next to me, "Ahem. Let's not forget who else is at the top of the search and rescue list." I rolled my eyes at him. "Enzo is here. So is Faye," Bonnie said, her voice getting quieter when she told him Damon about me. Damon turned and looked in Enzo's direction, even though he couldn't see him. Or me.

"Well, if it's not Mr. Butterfingers himself. How'd it feel to have your only hope of coming back literally slip through your fingers?" Damon said, obviously ignoring what Bonnie told him about me. "Hello to you, too, grumpy pants. Tell him to play nice. I have a plan," Enzo said, looking at Bonnie when he said the last part. "Are you serious? You found another Traveler?" Bonnie asked, looking at Enzo then at me. I just shrugged because I didnt know what Enzo was talking about. "Well, then get on it!" Damon snapped. "I'm already on it, mate. You still need someone to do this coming back from the dead spell. I assume you still have a witch or two in your pocket?" Enzo asked. "More or less," Bonnie answered.

* * *

I was holed up in a mausoleum with Bonnie and Silas. Turns out, he's the one Enzo was talking about. "Az vezat esvet," Silas said to Bonnie. "Az vezat esvat," Bonnie repeated. "Esvet, not -vat. I feel like I'm teaching calculus to an infant," Silas said, after he corrected her. "I'm sorry. I'm a little nervous about unleashing a plague onto humanity," Bonnie said and I chuckled at that. "Ooh! I've been upgraded to a plague? Oh. How biblical and fitting, seeing as I probably will kill a lot of people in an epic, all-inclusive way once I'm out of here," Silas said. "Seems fitting to call you a plague then," I said.

"Ouch," Silas, said in mock hurt. Bonnie gives Silas an angry, all-knowing look. "Oh, speaking of, how is my shadow self? Is it a crime for someone so good-looking to be so sad all the time?" Silas asked. I scoffed at that, "How I wish I was anywhere else." "Then why don't you leave?" Silas asked with a knowing smirk. "I'm here for Bonnie," I replied, glaring at him. "Just teach me the damn spell," Bonnie said, stopping Silas before he could say anything else.

"Come on, Bonnie. It's simple. Az vezat esvet," I said, looking at her. "See. Freya can do it," Silas said, pointing at me. "You're not helping," I hissed at him. Just then, Elena walked in, "Hey. Did you find a Traveler that's going to get us out of here?" "Yep. Learning the spell as we speak. I'd introduce you, but, um-" Bonnie said, trailing off.

"Thank you, whoever you are," Elena said to no one in particular. "Oh. Just the perfect specimen of man, that's all," Silas said, arrogantly, even though Elena couldn't hear him. "Moody old lady. Kind of senile," Bonnie said, sarcastically. "I wish it was a moody old lady," I mumbled. "Got it. Well, I'm going to go call Damon, and let him know that we're ready," Elena said, not hearing me. I hate being dead.

* * *

I was still with Bonnie. Silas was gone. He got sucked into oblivion, trying to save me. If he didn't, I'd be gone. My mind had wondered off to Elijah. He didn't know about my death.

stood up from where I was sitting next to Bonnie. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asked. "To New Orleans. If this doesn't work or something goes wrong, I need to say goodbye to Elijah," I answered. "But he can't see or hear you, Faye," she said. I nodded, "I know, but I still need to say goodbye."

She gave me an understanding look. "I'll be back later," I said and closed my eyes. I pictured myself in New Orleans, when I opened my eyes, I was there. I always thought New Orleans looked beautiful at night. I remember Elijah telling me that Davina had been brought back. Maybe she could see ghosts like Jeremy could. It was worth a shot.

I made my way through the dark town and looked in many places. Finally, after what felt like forever, I found her. "Davina?" She turned and looked at me, "Freya?" "You can see me?" I asked her, a smile coming onto my face.

"Of course I can see you. What going on?" she asked. "I'm dead," I answered. "What?" "I died last night and now I need your help," I told her. "What do you need?" she asked.

"I need you to tell Elijah that I said goodbye," I answered. She looked down at her feet for a moment then looked back up at me. "No. You're going to tell him yourself," she said. "Davina, I can't. I'm dead. He won't be able to see or hear me," I said. "Follow me," she said.

We walked for a few minutes until we reached the compound. Davina went sraight in and I followed her. "Where's Elijah?" she asked a random person. "I'm right here," Elijah said, coming down the stairs with Klaus right behind him. "What is it that you want, Davina?' Klaus asked, a little annoyed.

"I have a message for Elijah," she answered. "From who?" Elijah asked. Davina looked at me then back to Elijah, "From Freya." "What did she say?" he asked. "She wants to say goodbye," Davina said, softly.

"What do you mean 'goodbye'?" Klaus asked, confused. "I don't understand," he added. I chuckled, "There's a shock," I said, sarcastically. This caused Davina to giggle lightly, but then gave me an apologetic look. "Freya is dead," she said, looking at Elijah.

I could already see the tears starting to form. "No," Elijah said, shaking his head. "She asked me to tell you goodbye for her," Davina said. The tears were now falling from Elijah's eyes. Davina became to chant quietly.

I felt something, but I didn't know what it was. "Freya?" Elijah asked, looking straight at me. "You can see me?" I asked him. "What did you do?" Klaus asked Davina. "I did a spell that allows you to temporarily see her form," she answered.

"In other words: No touch," I explained, giving Elijah a small smile. "What happened?" Elijah asked. "I got my neck snapped," I replied, quietly. "Isn't there something that anyone can do?" Klaus asked, almost desperately. "Bonnie's working on something right now, but I came to say goodbye just in case something went wrong," I answered, looking at Klaus.

I looked back at Elijah. "I want you to know that, if for some reason I can't make it back to the land of the living, I love you and it's okay to let me go and move on," I told him. "How can you say that?" he asked. "Because I can't ask you to spend the rest of your life alone just for me. You can't love a ghost all your life. You have to live. Even if I don't like it, that's the way things have to be. You wouldn't want me to mope around for the rest of my life would you?" He shook his head 'no'.

"And I want you to tell Rebekah, wherever she is, that I love her and I'm going to miss her," I said. "I will," Elijah said as more tears fell. I looked at Klaus, "We may have never really gotten along, but I'm gonna miss you too." Klaus nodded. "You're fading," Elijah said, quietly.

"The spell's wearing off," Davina clarified. "I love you, Freya," Elijah said. "I love you too, Elijah." I looked over at Davina, "Thank you. Even though I haven't known you long, I think of you as my friend." "Same here," she said.

"I have to go," I said. They all nodded in understanding. I closed my eyes and pictured myself back home. I opened my eyes to see myself in front of The Grill. That didn't exactly work out the way I wanted. I saw Damon come out The Grill with... "Alaric?" I ran to them both and hugged them.

They both hugged me. Damon looked at me, "Look, I'm really glad you're okay and I can see you, but we have to get back to Bonnie." I nodded and the three of us ran as fast as we could. We were running through the woods to the cemetery. "Bonnie!" Damon yelled when he saw her. "Thank God!" Bonnie said, noticing Alaric then grabbing his arm and he disappears.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked. "She made it through," she answered. "Okay," Damon said. "Come on," Bonnie said then grabbed me and Damon's arm, but nothing happened. She backed up then tried again, but still, nothing happened. "Well, would you look at that..." Damon said.

* * *

I stood with Bonnie, waiting for Damon. "This place is going down, isn't it?" Damon asked, walking up from behind us. Huge holes of light poke through to the other side, while harsh winds blow all around us. Bonnie looks at me then Damon, "It is. I'm sure there are a million people we'd rather be with right now, but..." she trailed off, taking his hand and Damon takes mine.

"A couple thousand, at most," Damon said, jokingly. I hugged Damon and Bonnie then let go, taking Damon's hand again and looked at the light in front of us. A huge orb of light rips through the tree-tops. "Do you think it'll hurt?" I asked. The fabric of reality itself starts to shatter, leaving nothing but light. "I don't kn-," Damon starts, but never gets to finish as the light engulfs the three of us.


	26. Sequel

The sequel is up. It's called Found and I really hope you guys like it.


End file.
